


i loathe you i love you

by tonytonesphoneroo5000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Coming Inside, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Theo Raeken, Various Werewolf Tropes, crying but like sex crying so it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: It's only supposed to happen once. Problem is, it keeps happening, and they both hate it so much less than they should.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 397
Kudos: 919
Collections: All Time Favorites





	1. if you used a bluelight in coach's office, it would look like a jackson pollack painting

**Author's Note:**

> bet you guys weren't expecting THIS
> 
> this is in no way related to my yearniverse, neither of them are virgins and they're going to be a LOT less nice to each other. 
> 
> please let me know what you think, i've never written hate sex before. i don't think it's really hate sex so much as 'rough sex with someone you WANT to hate but really don't' lol

It’s only supposed to happen once. They’re drunk, and Theo is at his house, which is...so weird. Theo lives...somewhere, but he doesn’t hang around the pack, does his own, probably evil thing away from the rest of them. Right now, Liam can’t escape the sound of Theo’s pulse, his smell, like the middle of fall when everything is dying. Liam used to hate it, and wonders when that stopped, when he started searching it out instead.

So, they’re drunk off wolfsbane-spiked vodka, which was possibly the worst thing Liam has ever tasted, and they’re sitting in his basement. There’s a party going on upstairs, Mason deciding they need to ‘celebrate the beginning of their last semester in high school’ that Liam semi-unwillingly gave his house up for. He’d had to go downstairs eventually, overwhelmed by everyone wanting to touch him and yell in his ear, only to find Theo, crashing the party in the most antisocial way possible. 

The only option had been head back upstairs or stay here with Theo, and Liam had chosen the only slightly better one. He’d been the one to offer Theo vodka; if Liam has to be around him, he’s sure as fucking hell not doing it sober. 

“So, this is what it’s like to be drunk,” Theo says; he’s wearing tight jeans and a shirt that, in Liam’s opinion, dips far too low in the front to be decent. He can see the muscles of Theo’s chest, the hollow of his throat as Theo tips his head back. Which, Theo is attractive, Liam knows this, but it’s one thing to know and another to see Theo spreading his legs, relaxing into Liam’s couch like he belongs there. He looks like something from a fancy fashion magazine, like he’s photoshopped. 

“You’ve never been drunk before?” 

Theo sneers at him before taking another sip with a grimace. “When would I have the time to do that, Liam? Or do you think I was doing keg stands with the Dread Doctors?”

Theo gets under Liam’s skin like no one else, has him prickling up with anger because he’s so confident, so contained, everything Liam isn’t and wishes he could be. Liam’s never seen Theo lose control of the shift, no matter what happened. It’s infuriating. Everything about Theo is _infuriating_.

“Oh, wow, Theo, I guess I wouldn’t know considering I didn’t spend about ten years of my life training to be a murderer.”

He can hear Theo’s heartbeat pick up before he manages to calm it, and gives Theo a shiteating grin. He’s starting to feel warmth uncurl in his chest, spreading through his body in a way that would be calming if he wasn’t so aware of Theo, sprawled there and looking deceptively peaceful if Liam didn’t know the beast that lives under his skin. He loves poking at Theo like this, til one of them snaps and punches the other in the nose. It’s cathartic. 

“No, your IED just gives you a natural advantage.” Liam doesn’t even realize he’s moving until Theo’s tumbling off the couch and onto the floor, putting a hand to his nose. Blood streams from between his fingers, onto his mouth. His lips are red. 

“Fuck you!” Liam’s on him, feeling rage bubble up under his skin like it always does because Theo doesn’t know what the words ‘over the line’ mean, and Liam has a second of _power_, of Theo under him with Liam’s hands around his throat before they’re rolling and it’s Theo on top, grinning, blood drying on his front teeth. He’s stupidly hot, Liam thinks, and not for the first time. He looks good with blood on his face. He slides his hands up under Theo’s shirt, intending to claw him open, freezes when his hands touch warm, bare skin. Liam...did not think this through.

Theo’s between his legs, over him, panting and flushed. “_Liam_.”

“Lose your nerve?” Liam breathes, hot against Theo’s neck, watching the skin there goosebump. 

“I’ll show you some fucking nerve,” Theo snarls, taking a chunk of Liam’s hair in one hand and yanking his head to the side, biting down at the curve of his shoulder. Liam yelps, shudders, feels something in him that might be the wolf go hot and liquid as he exposes more of his throat. Theo’s hard, Theo’s definitely hard, and his mouth is hot and wet on Liam’s skin. They’re too drunk to do much more than pant and rub against each other, Theo’s head at Liam’s neck as Liam moans into his hair. 

It’s too rough with their jeans and the dry friction and Theo taking Liam’s wrists in one hand to hold them over his head. Liam arches into it, wraps a leg around Theo’s hip. He doesn’t mean to say Theo’s name, what he should be saying is _no_ and _stop_, but all that comes out of his mouth is _yes_ and _please, Theo_ which he will absolutely blame on the alcohol. 

“I knew you’d be a fucking slut for it,” Theo says, getting his other hand on Liam’s hip to hold him still so Theo can undo his jeans, Liam’s cock now rubbing against the rough surface of Theo’s own jeans and it _hurts_, has Liam snarling at Theo with his fangs out. 

“That fucking _hurts_, asshole.” Theo licks along Liam’s fangs, kisses him deep and sloppy til Liam learns that Theo tastes mostly like the shitty energy drinks he brings everywhere, which he must drink so often they’ve become a part of his skin. It shouldn’t be something he likes, wants to chase. 

Theo moves his face to Liam’s ear, grinding their hips til Liam knows he’ll be sore and red after this, tips his head back to hide the fact that he’s getting a little teary. He hates when this happens. He hates that he comes when Theo whispers, “I want it to hurt, baby,” and most of all he hates that he’s not done shuddering through his orgasm before Theo’s sitting back on his heels and spilling himself all over Liam’s boxers, his shirt, the open fly of his jeans. Liam’s going to reek of Theo for days. Liam already knows he won’t be able to forget how Theo looks as he comes, how his eyes get heavy, teeth digging into his lower lip when he lets out a short, low noise on an exhale. He gets pink all the way down to his nipples, which, great. Liam’s definitely going to be thinking about that forever. Theo looks almost happy for once, one side of his mouth tipping up as he kisses Liam’s heaving stomach, his open mouth. “That was fun, Dunbar. Thanks.” 

No one should be able to move that quickly when they’re both regular drunk and cum drunk, but Theo is whistling as he heads up the stairs to where the party’s still in full swing, stopping first to grab his wallet and keys from the couch. Liam’s left sprawled on his own basement floor with his jeans unbuttoned, covered in cum, still mostly drunk. His head is spinning. “I fucking _hate_ you, Theo,” he calls, knowing Theo will be close enough to hear. “This is never happening again!” And it’s not, Liam promises himself. It’s _not_.

* * *

It happens again. 

Two weeks later, when winter break is over and Theo has enrolled back in Beacon Hills high school. He didn’t tell any of the pack he was doing it, because he doesn’t fucking owe them _anything_, he just wants to get his degree so maybe he can go to college and not spend the rest of his life in his truck getting harassed by bored cops. He’s not excited about it or anything, it means that he has to cut his hours at the shitty gas station job he took outside of town, a place no one in the pack ever really goes. 

They’re all mostly back at college anyway, besides the puppy pack. It gives Theo real pleasure to call it that in his head because he knows Liam hates it, and sometimes annoying Liam is the only joy he gets. He thinks back to Liam under him, exposing his throat, vulnerable and trusting when Theo could have _gutted_ him. He hadn’t, though, because he’s such a nice guy nowadays and instead he hands out orgasms to angry werewolves who are too pretty for their own good and whine when they come.

Theo’s half hard just remembering, has to force himself to pay attention to the girl who’s been showing him around the school. She’s a pretty, peppy freshman that Theo finds himself amused by; she’s like a hummingbird, flitting from subject to subject. It’s been easier to feel normal emotions since he came back from underground, like Tara had broken the rest of him open when she cracked his ribcage. He puts a hand over his heart, scratching there idly. Tara’s heart is still there. 

“So, like, you’re in all senior classes, you’re pretty much caught up but you’ll probably have to take some summer courses to graduate.” She frowns, sympathetic, but it’s not like Theo was planning to have ‘fun in the sun’ or whatever. At least he’ll be able to have air conditioning if he’s at school. He shrugs. 

“I don’t care. I just want to get it over with.” Which is true, one of the few true things he’s said since he enrolled back in school with a sob story about homelessness that he hopes won’t spread and come back to bite him in the ass. 

“Right, of course. Well, your first class is World Lit.” She’s smiling, and she smells genuine, excitement and encouragement, so Theo gives her a closed mouth smile as he slips into the classroom she directed him to, is immediately hit with the smell of simmering anger and something sugary sweet. Liam. 

He grins, scanning the faces looking back at him til he finds the only one that’s glaring, Liam’s eyebrows furrowed under his ridiculous hair. Theo wasn’t looking forward to school until he reconsidered the possibilities, such as getting under Liam’s skin as much as possible. He gets introduced, feels interested eyes on him because he’s hot, and he knows it. He doesn’t care, though. The only person who’s ever been interesting enough to put effort into is sitting right there, steaming away with his arms crossed over his chest. Theo remembers holding those arms over his head, how Liam’s eyes had popped wide and scared for the briefest of moments like he remembered exactly who it was that was holding him down. 

The desk next to Liam is open, so of course Theo takes it, puts his backpack between them. All scrounged from the trash outside when last semester ended and everyone threw their supplies out; Theo’s notebooks all have someone else’s name scrawled on the inside, but at least he didn’t have to pay for them. 

Theo stares ahead for the first ten minutes or so of class, feeling Liam’s eyes burning into the side of his face. It feels like victory when Liam huffs and starts taking notes, something Theo is able to bask in for the rest of class until Liam’s grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into Coach’s office.

Theo wonders if Liam knows what goes on in here, if he can scent the layers of sex in the air. He wonders if Liam’s ever been in here before, probably with Hayden, the two of them always wrapped up in each other when they were together. It sends a prickle of annoyance down Theo’s spine, one he ignores to look into Liam’s furious blue eyes.

“What are you _doing_ here?” 

Theo tugs away from Liam’s grip, seats himself in Coach’s chair so at least he can be comfortable if Liam’s going to freak. It’s surprisingly comfy, Coach must’ve dropped some real money on it. 

“I go to school here,” Theo says, gesturing to where his backpack is dropped near the door next to Liam’s. Theo hopes Liam won’t notice how there are a couple patches on the bottom that he had to sew shut. “Obviously.”

It’s fascinating how quickly Liam can go red. Like dropping a can of paint on his head. His anger smells like those little cinnamon candies Theo used to steal from the nurse’s office when he was a kid. “You don’t belong here!”

Theo spreads his legs out, settling back in his seat and grinning insolently in the way he always does when he wants to fight. Just the look is enough sometimes, especially with Liam’s hair trigger temper.

“This is America, Liam. Everyone has a right to a free education.” He lets his eyes trail up and down Liam’s body. “I think I educated _you_ about a couple things the other night.” 

He catches the shiver of movement in Liam’s body the moment before he’s swinging, but Theo doesn’t feel like a fight today. He stands, grabs Liam’s fist and shoves him back onto the desk, scattering papers everywhere. Liam’s legs swing off the edge which is strangely cute, has Theo annoyed enough that he rips Liam’s pants open instead of trying to unbutton them, Liam yelping a protest that would have more impact if he wasn’t already hard, Theo dipping his hands in Liam’s boxers to find him leaking. He wonders when Liam got hard, thinks it might’ve been the moment Theo entered the classroom. 

“How long have you been wet for me?” he breathes into Liam’s ear, which earns him an _extremely_ rude drag of claws along his lower back but also a stifled whine in the back of Liam’s throat that Theo chases with his tongue, jerking him off with no real slick to speak of. He wants Liam to feel it after this, sore in his jeans when he leaves the office, wants to rub him _raw_. It’ll give him something to think of for the couple minutes til it heals. Theo pulls back to rest his forehead against Liam’s, both of them looking down at Theo’s hand on Liam’s dick; Theo’s impressed that it’s a bit too big for him to wrap his hand around, rubs a thumb over the tip so Liam jerks. “Guess you’re not so little after all,” he muses.

“I fucking hate you,” Liam moans, but Theo gets his revenge by squeezing til Liam is whining and making nervous noises.

Theo’s not evil anymore but he likes what he likes, wants Liam under him raw and scared and overwhelmed by how good Theo can make him feel. He wants to make Liam _cry_, wants to shut his rude fucking mouth up for once. He bets that Liam won’t be talking when Theo’s drilling his tight little ass for the first time, won’t be able to do anything but beg and moan and belong to _Theo_. Which, when did that become a thought? Theo’s only in this to bring Liam down to his level, not have the thought of Liam being with someone else make him want to snarl. 

Liam’s leaking enough pre at this point that the glide is easier, filthy wet noises filling the office as his whole body curls around Theo, getting grabby and demanding until Theo bites down hard on his mouth, tasting blood. “You’ll take what I give you, be patient,” he says against Liam’s mouth, which is completely ruined by Theo beginning to twist his wrist on the upstroke, Liam coming all over his own shirt, onto Theo’s fingers.

“_Theo!_” He wonders if there are any other supernatural creatures in the school who can hear how Liam’s voice gets all high pitched when he comes. The thought is annoying; Theo sucks three of his fingers into his mouth and licks the taste of Liam’s cum away, watches as Liam’s cock gives one last helpless twitch.

Liam’s jeans are missing a button, his shirt rucked up over his belly button, cum in the hair on his stomach and pearling at the tip of his cock. His eyes are wide, almost bewildered, like they were last time. Like he came so hard it made him stupid, a little scared. Theo soothes him without meaning to, rubs his cheek against Liam’s temple to scent there. “Have fun going back to class, baby,” he says against Liam’s ear, so turned on that his cock is straining against his jeans but Theo can hear Coach striding down the hallway, yelling about something. He’d better be out of here before then. 

He wonders what will happen if Liam doesn’t get out of here in time. The thought of Liam all shamefaced being paraded before the school is kind of hot, but it also pisses Theo off so he slaps gently at Liam’s face, reminds him that they have to get out of here.

“I hate you,” Liam mutters, wiping at his belly, the hair there, hikes his jeans up best he can. His cheeks are so pink, Theo wants to put his fangs there and _bite_. “Hate you, too,” Theo chirps, before he’s out the door and back down the hallway. Maybe school isn’t so bad after all.


	2. i know you can't eat pussy in the shower cause water goes up your nose. idk if it's the same when you suck dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)
> 
> i think this story is becoming a little more cracky and soft than i wanted it to. i'll return it to its designated course next chapter. or not, idk.  
it's really fun to write! please give me some ideas for what theo should do to liam next chapter lol

Liam, and everyone else in his gym class that’s attracted to men, watches Theo as he lifts himself on the pullup bar like it’s nothing. He’s wearing a shirt that’s only barely clinging to the status of being a shirt, the sleeves cut off, neck stretched open, pretty much every muscle in his back visible. And there is a _lot_ of muscle to look at. No one should have back muscles that defined. It must be part of being an asshole, because only Brett and Theo and Peter are that ripped. Nice people have better things to do than go around looking like that, it’s so fucking rude. 

“Do you like...think he’s single?” a girl in his class whispers to her friend. _He’s singularly designed to annoy the living shit out of me_, he thinks to himself, watching the muscles in Theo’s arms bulge, how he’s not even sweating. It’s ridiculous. 

“Do you think he likes boys?” her friend whispers back, his voice not as quiet as he probably thinks it is.

Liam, who can personally confirm that Theo likes boys, scowls at both of them. They have no idea how much it sucks to fuck Theo, how he’s all rude about it, and his hands are so big and warm that it’s overwhelming, and his eyes are like...stupid and huge and green when he holds eye contact with Liam. And he always makes Liam come harder than he’s ever come in his life which is embarrassing. It’s terrible.

Liam can smell the satisfaction on Theo as he switches to using just one arm. It figures that Theo would be in two of his classes, Liam’s willing to bet that Theo somehow did it purposefully. Liam shouldn’t even have to take gym class, he already plays a sport and he’s in excellent shape, thanks. An hour of fucking around on machines isn’t going to do anything to help him. 

After far too long on the pullup bar, Theo drops to his feet, turning around with the most innocent expression on his face like he can’t tell that half the class is blushing and turning back to whatever they were ignoring. Liam can see his nipples through the worn material of his shirt. There should be a dress code for gym, he decides. A dress code that is decidedly _against_ Theo wearing a shirt like that. It’s distracting to the other students. 

Theo runs a hand through his hair and grins at Liam, who glares. He remembers Malia talking about Theo trying to seduce her at the gym one time, and illicit handjobs aside, Liam is _not_ going to let that happen to him. Even as Theo comes over to where Liam is sitting on one of the weight benches, half-heartedly raising one of the 50lb weights that feel like nothing in his hand. He has to work out alone now, he’s capable of lifting so much more than a human can that it’s obvious there’s something different about him.“You shouldn’t show off like that, we’re gonna get exposed,” he mutters. 

“We’ve already been exposed.” Kind of, but not really. Everyone seemed to forget the whole supernatural thing once the Anuk-Ite died. Once the pack hunted down and killed Monroe, everything seemed to go back to normal. Liam wants it to stay that way. “Don’t worry, I’d kill anyone who tried hurting us again.” Theo’s smirking as he says this, but his heart doesn’t skip a beat. Liam can’t help feeling comforted anyway, bumping his shoulder against Theo’s as he remembers Theo pushing him into an elevator, turning back to the Ghost Riders to be the bait. Theo isn’t always terrible.

* * *

Theo is so, so terrible. Gym is their last class of the day, and Liam usually takes his time showering, because Mason drives him and Corey home every day. So, for the first week of the semester, Liam had the locker room to himself. But now Theo is here, not having the decency to go home at the same time as everyone else, showering next to Liam. 

And of course he’s looking at Theo, who has his head tipped up to let water run over his face, arms linked behind his back. He can’t help it. He’s feeling hot and helpless, frustrated just having Theo there. Liam follows a trail of water from Theo’s chin, to his chest, down his abs, further… “You can just suck my dick like you want to, Dunbar. I can practically hear you drooling.” Liam is _not_ drooling, his face is just wet.

“Yeah, I bet you would love that.” 

Theo turns his head to look at him, eyes dropping to Liam’s mouth. He can feel himself blush. “Getting sucked off by someone with a mouth like yours? Of course I’d love it, dumbass. Everyone likes blowjobs.”

Theo goes back to rinsing his hair as if he can’t hear Liam’s heartbeat pounding. “You like my mouth?” He feels immediately stupid for the question, for focusing on that rather than any other part. 

“You know you’re pretty, come on.” Theo rolls his eyes like it’s obvious, like Liam is so pretty that someone would have to be an idiot not to notice it. It makes him blush darker, and he drops to his knees. 

Water is splattering on his head, plastering his hair down. The floor is cold and rough on his skin. He doesn’t really feel it as Theo turns to him; his dick is hard, longer than Liam’s by a little bit, and pink. Liam hasn’t seen a lot of dicks in his life but he would describe it as nice. He licks his lips. Theo’s eyes darken, and then he’s taking a hank of Liam’s hair in his fist and pulling him closer, letting the tip of his dick rest on Liam’s bottom lip. It tastes mostly like girls do, salty, not as wet. He’s looking up at Theo, cause he likes when girls do that, though why he should care if Theo likes it he isn’t sure, and now he knows how it feels to have someone push inside his mouth, touching the back of his throat so Liam chokes a little.

“_Fuck_,” Theo says through his teeth. Both his hands come down to tangle in Liam’s hair, holding him there. Liam doesn’t think he could take all of Theo in his mouth, and surprisingly Theo doesn’t try to force him, rubs his thumb at Liam’s temple almost comfortingly. “I knew you would look gorgeous like this, can’t be fucking rude with a cock down your throat.” 

Liam glares, brings his hands up to scratch at Theo’s hips, drawing blood. Theo’s hips stutter forward, choking Liam enough that he has to pull off and cough. “Fuck you,” he rasps, throat sore. 

Theo tugs his head back up and squeezes Liam’s chin with one hand, forcing his mouth to open. “Do that again, I’m gonna slap you across the face with my dick.” Liam exhales a moan that’s higher pitched than he’d like, feeling hot and liquid all of a sudden, a little dizzy like he’s felt the last couple times Theo was mean. He...likes it. He likes it a lot, actually, so he nods, opens his mouth.

* * *

Theo’s day started out fucking terribly. He worked the late shift, so he was exhausted at school, he had nightmares for the brief hours he did get to sleep, and he has a fucking group project in his Econ class. He was looking forward to being able to use the shower at school so at least he’ll be clean. Getting to fuck with Liam was just an unexpected bonus.

He’d felt those shy glances at him in the shower, could smell the arousal even through the water but he honestly wasn’t expecting Liam to drop to his knees. Sometimes his life isn’t so bad. Liam looks good there, frowning up at Theo as if he doesn’t want this just as badly as Theo does. Well, maybe not _as_ badly as Theo does; he was dreaming about shutting Liam up with his dick even before he went underground. He’s also not expecting the moan Liam lets out when threatened, how one hand drops to his dick, squeezing.

It’s hot like burning, how much Liam likes to be mistreated. It makes something weird unfold in Theo’s chest, worry that Liam will get with someone who goes too far. Theo likes it rough, sure, but he’s not, like, evil. Even when he _was_ evil he wasn’t that kind of evil. But why should he care if someone hurts Liam like that? The guy can handle himself. He thinks.

Theo looks down at Liam, gently strokes a thumb across the pout of his bottom lip. Liam’s eyes flutter closed, and Theo pulls him back onto his cock, back into wet heat and the plush of Liam’s mouth around him. He’s not going to think about anything but how good Liam feels, how he’s clearly inexperienced but still enthusiastic. Theo can hear the minute Liam puts a hand on his own dick, starts jerking off. He has his thumb on Liam’s jaw now, fingers splayed back over his neck, the other hand in his hair. He tugs, gently.

“Are you getting off on this? For real?” Liam doesn’t answer, probably because he’s trying to take another inch of Theo’s dick. Which is cute, but Theo’s big, and this is Liam’s first time. Theo’s not going to tell him to stop, though, enjoying the way he can smell the tears leaking from Liam’s eyes as his body freaks out. Theo won’t count this as the first time he _really_ makes Liam cry; that can be saved for another time, when Theo plans to edge him til his cock is so sore it makes him sob and whimper and beg. Theo thinks Liam will take to that kind of thing really well. There are a lot of ways to make him cry, but that’ll be the first one.  
“You’re such a slut, is it only me or are you like this for everyone?” Not that Liam’s sucking anyone else off, Theo would know and then he would kill that person. Because he likes having easy access, not because he cares or anything. Liam’s mouth feels amazing, but it’s the moan he lets out around Theo’s dick as his eyes roll back in his head that has Theo finally coming himself, because that’s pretty much the hottest thing ever, that Liam gets off so hard on Theo being mean to him that he can come from it. Theo is going to do _terrible_ things to this boy. He pulls back, looking at the string of spit connecting his dick to Liam’s mouth, watches as Liam swallows because of course he does. Theo wonders how soon he can get it up again.

He shuts the showers off, finally, turns back to Liam still on his knees. “Was that...okay?” Liam’s all shy now even though Theo was literally just _fucking his mouth_, and Theo doesn’t like the worry on Liam’s face. He knows Liam has to be the best at everything but he didn’t think it would extend to this. 

“Pretty hard to give a bad blowjob.” Which isn’t true, Theo has had some _awful_ blowjobs, and Liam’s was anything but. Liam’s face falls, and Theo kneels himself, rushing to say, “It was great, Dunbar, jeez. Of course it was great, it was you.” Liam makes a weird face at that, and Theo wants to bite his fucking tongue off because that was probably the softest thing he’s ever said aloud. 

“Okay,” Liam finally says, biting his lip that’s still a little swollen. Theo leans in and kisses him, hard, tasting himself in Liam’s mouth. Liam’s grinning when he pulls back, all satisfaction again. Theo likes that much better. “Um, can you bring me home? Mason was my ride but he’s probably left by now.” 

“Sure, but you’ll owe me another blowjob.” Theo yelps when Liam punches him, but he knows he deserves it.

* * *

It’s easier than Theo would have thought, to have Liam in his car. He was worried Liam would be able to tell he was living in it, even though he hides the blanket and pillow under the backseats, keeps his clothes in the bed. 

Liam doesn’t seem to notice, though; he fiddles with Theo’s radio to play some terrible pop song that he can sing along to, Theo laughing at him cause his voice is _terrible_. He wouldn’t expect to be laughing this much with Liam, to feel his shoulders relax and loosen as Liam incorrectly belts out the chorus. It’s almost surprising to arrive at Liam’s house. Theo already knew what it looked like, he’s been here a couple times both to case the place out and when he crashed that party, but it really strikes him how the house suits Liam. It’s sprawling and painted yellow and older, the kind of house that always looks inviting. Friendly. It looks like it would welcome Liam in and keep him safe. Theo wants the same thing, and the wistfulness must be coming off him in waves because Liam looks over at him, curious. “Um, is everything okay?”

“Just thinking about home,” Theo answers before realizing what he said. 

“You have a home, dumbass.”

“Right. Yeah. You can leave now, unless you want to suck my dick again?” He grins, knowing Liam will immediately be pissed off, forgetting Theo being weird. 

“God, I hate you,” Liam groans, getting out of Theo’s car with his backpack hauled over his shoulder. “Thanks for the ride, though.” Theo spends more time than he wants to watching Liam take the path up to his house before he drives off, hoping to find a parking lot where he can catch a couple hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby's first blowjob :') a beautiful moment
> 
> it seems like someone is catching feelings.............;)


	3. theo definitely hates liam and he shows it by giving him orgasms and attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has devolved into pure smut and i'm honestly not ashamed of it. if you want more valid writing you can go to my other thiam stories, or you can join me on the garbage train

Theo can _smell_ how turned on Liam is, the sugary sweet scent of him getting earthy, making Theo’s mouth water. They’re playing video games at Liam’s house because that’s apparently something they do now, Liam muttering about keeping an eye on him. Theo’s always been good at this kind of war game, good at strategy, at taking opponents when they least expect it. He’s not ashamed of it. He’s _definitely_ not ashamed when he headshots Liam’s character for the fifth time. “You fucking suck, Dunbar.” 

“Fuck you,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. He hisses under his breath as Theo waits for his character to respawn and then immediately kills him again, grinning. There are some parts of Theo that never got over the need to cause chaos. Being an asshole in online gaming communities has been surprisingly helpful with feeding those parts. Even better when he’s being a dick to Liam, who turns to him all shocked like he’s surprised that Theo’s being annoying. “_Dude!_” 

Theo shrugs, smells the undercurrent of aggravation turn to anger as he says, “Get good or stop playing, I guess.” 

“I am good, it’s just that you’re perfect at everything you try,” which is flattering, but what’s even more flattering is Theo winning player of the game, raising his hands over his head in mock celebration. Being around Liam makes him goofy, has him smoothing out. Probably because Liam is such an idiot that Theo is comfortable acting the same, Theo is sure.

Liam is muttering under his breath about cheating and smug assholes and Theo thinks it’s cute when Liam’s pouty, so he hauls him onto his lap, Liam fighting it at first before Theo gets his hands on his hips and grinds _up_. He knew Liam was hard already, he just doesn’t know why, and fucking with Liam will always be more interesting than any video game. Liam’s eyelashes flutter, and then he has a hand on Theo’s shoulder, holding him down.

Theo leans up for a kiss but Liam turns his head away; he’s being obnoxious, making angry noises as he grinds on Theo’s cock, the scent of him frustrated and bitter. He snarls when Theo tries to move his hands, has Theo leaning back to ask, “What the fuck is _up_ with you, Dunbar?” Then, softer, “What do you want? Tell me.” He enjoys pushing Liam around, messing with him, but he wants Liam to have a good time in the end. He wasn’t always like that. 

Liam flushes deeper than Theo thought he was capable of. “Nothing. I’ll just-” He tries to get up but Theo holds him there, claws coming out to prick at the skin under his shirt. If Liam really wanted to go he could, werewolves are stronger than chimeras. He stays put. 

“You’ve been horny since you walked in here. Stop being a bitch and tell me.” He half expects Liam to punch him in the face for that, and he would probably deserve it. 

All Liam does is squirm, eyes resting somewhere around Theo’s shoulder. “You should. Um. You should put your fingers in me.”

Theo’s never come closer to losing control of the shift, taken by surprise; he’d thought he would have to coax Liam into this, convince him it feels good if you do it right. This is better, though, this is Liam coming to him wanting and _asking_, his legs splayed over Theo’s lap.

He doesn’t bother asking why because he knows better than to look a gift horse in the mouth; he helps Liam slip out of his shorts instead, has Liam back on his lap with his hands on Liam’s thick thighs moments later, feeling the hair there, the warmth of him. There’s something so vital about Liam that pricks at all of the cold, fake parts of Theo, has him wanting to burrow inside. 

Liam brought lube, _prepared_ for this, which is adorable. “You have to tell me if it hurts,” Theo says as he’s slicking up his fingers, feeling his pulse there. Tara’s heart is beating so hard. 

Liam makes a weird face. “Why would you care?” Theo doesn’t want to take the time to explain the difference between hurting Liam on purpose and hurting him accidentally, that the former is hot and the latter makes something achy curl in Theo’s chest. He just shrugs and slides the first finger in, feels heat and _pressure_, Liam squeezing up around him on instinct.

“Loosen up, baby,” Theo murmurs, the endearment slipping out without intention. 

“You try relaxing with a finger up your ass,” Liam snaps. 

“I have. I’m great at it.” Theo winks, hears the stutter of Liam’s heartbeat and uses the distraction to slip another finger in, stretching him out. He wants Liam to relax but being soft will only make him angry, so he just tucks his head into Liam’s shoulder, listens to his fast breathing. 

He can tell when it starts to feel good, feels Liam’s cock jump against his stomach and keeps rubbing the same spot, firm and without mercy even as Liam lets out these gorgeous breathy moans into his hair. “Oh, fuck, _Theo_, that’s…” Theo knows how great it can feel, wrong in the best kind of way, intrusive and _deep_. “It’s so much.”

Theo huffs a laugh into Liam’s neck, smelling the sugary mango scent he always has, the anger almost eradicated when he’s feeling this good. “It’s just two fingers, what’re you gonna do when it’s my dick?” he asks, feeling Liam’s shudder throughout his whole body. 

“You want to fuck me?” Usually Theo’s kidding when he says Liam’s an idiot… 

“I don’t get this hard for just anybody,” he says, grinning at the pleased noise Liam makes. He’s dripping inside his jeans, focused more on Liam’s pleasure than anything else. Liam’s so _tight_, Theo’s almost positive he’s a virgin. “Am I the first?” Theo asks, twisting his fingers up, feeling Liam’s jaw drop open against his temple. “Do I get to be the first guy to split your cute little ass open?” 

“I’ve touched myself before,” Liam protests, which isn’t the same thing but _is_ hot as hell, has Theo grinning. 

“Bet you were thinking of me.” Liam doesn’t respond, which is answer enough in itself. Theo lets himself think of Liam spread out on his bed, shorts pushed down to his ankle, slipping a finger in himself and groaning with frustration cause he knows it doesn’t feel as good as Theo would.

Liam’s hand drifts to his dick; Theo can feel the backs of his knuckles against his own stomach, and the need to see Liam come is suddenly immediate. Theo stops trying to stretch Liam open and just keeps his fingers against his prostate, pressing as Liam’s hand moves faster on his cock. It’s hot to look down, see Liam’s hand there, how his fingers almost look small compared to his dick. 

He’s getting flushed across his cheekbones like always, curling around Theo as his eyes pop wide. Every time, it’s like he’s surprised that he’s coming even as he spills over his fingers and onto Theo’s shirt; they’ve reeked of each other for weeks now.

Theo wonders if Liam has noticed, doesn’t think so. The rest of the pack is off to college, unable to find out, except for Corey, who had frozen when he walked by Theo the other day, sniffed the air and left with a bemused expression. 

Theo slips his fingers from Liam and wipes them on the back of Liam’s shirt just to bother him, waits for him to stop panting as his breath evens out. 

His cock is so hard it’s starting to hurt, pressing against the zipper of his jeans, so he squeezes it, thinks that coming on Liam’s thighs will be a great end to his day. Except Liam’s clambering off him, all elbows and, “Ah, sorry, you’ll heal though,” until he’s on the ground between Theo’s legs, looking up expectantly. 

Theo’s frozen for a moment, struck by how _blue_ Liam’s eyes are even in this dim room. He’s never really liked blue eyes, but everything’s pretty on Liam. He shakes his head to get rid of that thought, grabs Liam’s hair with his clean hand which is a courtesy he doesn’t really deserve; he’s already gained the confidence to unzip Theo and pull his dick out, licking up the side with a smirk that has Theo wanting to cockslap him again. Maybe he’ll do it later, when Liam isn’t sucking the tip of his cock into the wet heat of his mouth, just as good as the last time. 

Theo tips his head back on the couch, not wanting to give Liam the satisfaction of seeing him go to pieces. Liam’s making hot, hungry noises, one hand curled around the base of Theo’s dick so he doesn’t choke. Theo thinks he might have been doing research, which is uncharacteristic of him and also appealing to think of, unless he’s been doing that research with other people. Theo’s fist clenches in Liam’s hair until he reminds himself that all Liam smells of is himself, so instead he holds Liam there, tugging him in a bit til he chokes and claws at Theo’s thigh, the sharp sting of pain enough to make Theo come. 

He likes the idea of coming on Liam’s face but isn’t fast enough, has to settle for coming in his mouth instead which isn’t really settling at all. Liam’s mouth is swollen when he pulls off Theo’s cock with a pop. His hair is all scrunched up at one side where Theo was grabbing. Sexed up is a good look on him. 

Theo’s about to say something about going back to the game, maybe try to coax Liam into saying how good it felt to be fingered, but there’s the sound of someone upstairs, two heartbeats and chattering voices. 

“Liam, honey, are you down there?” It’s Liam’s mom, a woman Theo has never met, and his stepdad. “I saw a truck in the driveway, do you have friends over? They can stay for dinner, I’m making pot roast.” 

Theo hasn’t eaten real food in months, but he’s suddenly overwhelmed and scared, thinking of Liam’s pleasant, happy family, the stability he has here that Theo could never fit into. Liam’s softer, able to settle into this kind of life. Theo will just scrape at everything and ruin it. He can feel Tara’s heart threatening to climb into his throat and scrambles to fix his pants, almost falling over Liam as he gets to his feet. Liam’s watching him from the floor, confused. 

“I have to go.”

“Um, I mean, you can stay if you want to,” Liam says, but Theo feels like it’s begrudging, wants to be anywhere other than here with Liam’s happy family. Theo just shakes his head, knows he’s running away but he can’t really breathe til he’s back in his truck and on the road, still reeking of Liam’s cum. Even then, his breath won’t come easy. If he has to pull over to have a panic attack, that’s his business.

* * *

Liam’s left on the floor of his living room, absolutely fucking baffled because Theo went from sprawled out and satisfied to frantic, the scent of his fear making Liam’s hackles rise. He’s only ever smelled that scared when they were actively fighting a threat, and Liam’s pretty sure his parents aren’t scary enough to warrant that kind of reaction. 

He wipes at his mouth, still tasting Theo, starts to feel pissed off. He had been sincere with that dinner invitation, Theo’s easier to be around now that Liam knows orgasms will come of it, and sometimes (often) he’s genuinely funny. There was no reason for Theo to react like that. Something about the whole situation feels off and weird. If Liam tries to ask Theo about it, he knows Theo will just have something snarky to say, probably about Liam being obsessed with him, so Liam washes his hands, rinses out his mouth, and goes up to say hello to his parents. If he’s even pricklier than usual, neither of them mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously when theo talks about intentionally hurting liam he just means like bdsm stuff, i'm not gonna have him like abuse him or anything lol


	4. happy thanksgiving i'm thankful for my ability to write about werewolves giving each other handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) let me know what u guys think
> 
> ur girl went crazyyyy at the bar last night, i definitely hit on every guy in the place so that was classy of me. i was terribly hungover at thanksgiving and i now plan to eat my weight in stuffing at ass oclock in the morning because i couldn't earlier :)

Theo won’t even look at him the next day at school, like he didn’t just have his fingers _inside Liam_ last night. Like he doesn’t smell so strongly of Liam that it’s distracting, has Liam scenting him from across the school without thinking about it, absently monitoring his heartbeat. The worst part about it is how good Theo looks today, his hair ungelled and loose around his face, wearing a t-shirt so soft that Liam wants to rub his cheek against it. There are girls flitting around Theo the whole day, touching the swell of his bicep, trying to get his number and he’s grinning at them mostly, self-satisfied. It makes Liam’s skin itch, has him snappier than usual. Theo shouldn’t be talking to all those girls because...because he’s evil, or something. It’s just wrong. Liam doesn’t like it.

“Dude,” Mason says for what must be like the third time, because he looks a little annoyed, prodding Liam’s arm.

“What?” Liam says, turning away from where Theo is patiently nodding as a girl with her hair in pigtails excitedly explains TikTok to him, her fingers brushing his chest every so often. Theo doesn’t even have a Snapchat, there’s no way he’ll understand TikTok.

“I was saying how I can’t bring you home today cause Chess Club has a meeting. You’ll have to find another ride.” Mason seems to be in every smart club the school has. Chess, Mathletes, Debate. Liam isn’t sure how he ever has time to sleep.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just have Theo bring me.”

Mason looks from him to where Theo is now watching a video on the girl’s phone, his face twisting with laughter. He’s gorgeous when he laughs, it’s offensive. Liam hates him so much.

“You...Theo? You hate him.”

“I do,” Liam agrees. “But we hang out sometimes.”

“Theo’s kind of nice now,” Corey offers, taking a fry off Mason’s plate, shrugging at Mason’s surprised expression. “He said sorry for almost killing me.” Mason frowns, but he eventually shrugs and kisses Corey’s cheek, moving on to talk about the pack gathering they have planned for the summer. Everyone will be there, even people Liam’s never met like Isaac and Cora. He’s really looking forward to it.

* * *

* * *

Theo’s waiting outside for Liam, looking bored and going through his phone as the rush of people leaving passes around him. Liam wonders who Theo could possibly be texting. He can’t imagine Theo from before underground having real friends, and as far as he knows, Theo doesn’t make any real effort at socializing with anyone besides the pack. It bothers him, how little he knows about Theo’s life. At least Theo’s finally paying attention to him.

“Who’re you talking to?” he asks, trying to snoop, foiled when Theo lifts his phone away.

“You know what curiosity did to the cat, Liam. Imagine what it will do to nosy little werewolves.”

“I’m not little,” Liam complains, following Theo to his truck, Theo grinning smugly at him. Theo’s not even tall himself, he doesn’t get to talk. He puts his backpack at his feet and bothers Theo by trying to change the channel from the news stations Theo seems addicted to listening to, knocks Theo’s fingers away when he tries to change it back. Lady Gaga blasts through the speakers.

“You listen to old man channels, Theo. Haven’t you heard of Spotify?” From the tensing in his shoulders, Theo hasn’t. He always gets pissy when reminded of the gaps in his knowledge, and Liam’s annoyed enough by all of today to prod at his weak points. “It’s, like, this app. Do you know what an app is, Theo?” he asks innocently, watching a muscle in Theo’s jaw twitch.

They take a different street, one that doesn’t lead to his house. Liam is a little concerned he’s taken it too far and Theo is finally going to murder him until Theo says, “I’m taking us to the Preserve.”

“Why?”

“You said we were going to make out.”

Liam’s mollified. “Oh, yeah. Right.” He sits back to watch the trees stream by, content to turn the conversation to safer things like lacrosse and the paper due in their World Lit class until Theo’s pulling into a part of the Preserve Liam’s never seen before, a semi open clearing. There’s no human heartbeats around for miles besides his and Theo’s. A couple months ago this would have been terrifying, being alone with Theo this far from help.

The fact that he’s so comfortable now sends a weird thrill of discomfort through him, has him yanking Theo’s phone from it’s place in the cupholder and scrambling out the door as Theo snarls behind him. “Liam! What the fuck?”

“I want to see who you’re texting!” he yells, heading to the front of the truck, trying to read through his notifications and getting as far as seeing that Theo apparently has a Twitter before Theo’s literally vaulting over the hood of his car, trying to rip his phone from Liam’s hands, pinning him against the front of his truck. Liam is a full werewolf, and stronger. Theo’s better at fighting but he’s not fighting to kill so he doesn’t really have any options; Liam almost has the phone back when Theo curls a hand around the back of his neck and squeezes, _hard_. Liam goes limp with a shocked exhalation, suddenly helpless, feeling Theo’s claws curve against his skin. The wolf inside him is whimpering.

“Wha...What?” he breathes, dropping the phone to the forest floor. He can’t _move_, can only stare at Theo’s green eyes as he comes closer to rest his cheek against Liam’s temple, hot and intimate.

“There are a lot of things about being a werewolf that no one’s taught you,” Theo breathes, adjusting his hold on Liam’s neck. “Like this.” He squeezes again, and Liam can’t help the high whimper that crawls up from his throat, exposing him. “You could escape if you really wanted to, but I don’t think you do.” He snakes a hand down between them, grabs Liam’s cock through his shorts. “You really like this, don’t you?” he coos, and Liam’s panting, wants to drag Theo in closer but can’t bring his hands to move.

Theo’s pulling back to look at him, satisfaction all over him, before he’s kissing Liam’s open mouth, sucking on his tongue as his hand dips inside Liam’s shorts, sliding them down to his thighs. “Wait, someone will see us,” he manages to breathe, hips jumping as Theo starts jerking him off, licks at his hand once to add more slick.

“I don’t care,” Theo growls. “You’re gorgeous like this anyway.”

Liam wishes that didn’t make his heart lurch in his chest, wishes Theo didn’t know exactly how to touch him so that he’s close to coming after just a couple minutes, going up on his toes, chasing Theo’s hand. “Please…”

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Theo murmurs against his mouth, and Liam nods, his moan tumbling out his mouth and into Theo’s as he comes, pressing back against the hand on his neck. Theo’s sucking his fingers clean, turning Liam around to bend over the hood of the car as he takes his hand away. Liam slumps there, watching his breath puff against the hood as Theo unzips behind him, slaps Liam hard on the ass once. Liam yelps, cock twitching.

Theo’s hand is back on his neck, holding him down as Theo rubs his cock against his ass, leaving trails of slick behind, presses his cock up against Liam’s hole for the briefest of seconds. Liam’s afraid, tensing up; he knows Theo now, mostly, but he’s still volatile and anything he does to Liam will heal, so he could fuck Liam dry, if he wanted to. “Theo?”

“Relax,” Theo orders, gripping his neck harder, so Liam does. He can’t help it. “I’m not going to hurt you.” It’s funny, how Liam believes him. He presses his ass back into Theo, grins at the groan Theo can’t muffle as he rubs his cock between Liam’s cheeks. Liam thinks about actually having Theo’s cock in him, inside where it’s sore and sensitive. Theo’s big; Liam thinks it would hurt in the best kind of ways. He muffles a moan against the truck, pushes up into Theo’s hand. “You’re so fucking…” Theo trails off into inarticulate sounds as he ruts against Liam’s ass once, twice, comes all over the dimples in the small of his back.

When his neck is released, Liam stands, feeling Theo’s cum drip down his back. Then Theo’s stepping into his space, kissing him again, deeper, slipping his tongue in Liam’s mouth as Liam pulls him closer, hands at his hips. Theo hauls him up onto the hood of the truck so Liam can wrap his legs around Theo’s waist, let Theo bite at his neck and ears. The shirt is exactly as soft as he thought it would be, thin between his fingers as Theo’s warmth bleeds through, Theo exhaling against his mouth when Liam slips his hands under, grips at the narrow cut of Theo’s hips. They only stop when his phone rings, still inside the truck; his mom is probably wondering where he is.

“I have to get home,” he says regretfully, tilts his head so Theo can bite behind his ears.

“Maybe I’ll kidnap you instead, lock you away,” Theo murmurs, sucking a mark onto his neck that will fade in seconds. “Fuck you every night and put you away wet.”

Considering Theo’s history, that should be terrifying, but Liam just laughs, kisses his temple. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you.”

* * *

Liam is quiet on the drive home; he smells amazing, satisfaction and Theo’s cum all over him. Theo thinks of rubbing his cock against Liam’s perfect ass, wonders how soon it will be before he can convince Liam to let him fuck it. He bets Liam will love it, will get messy and vulnerable. Theo’s going to go so deep Liam will never be able to get him out, has him grinning with excitement. Liam will look good freshly fucked and filled with his cum.

“Stop grinning like that,” Liam grumbles next to him, rubbing at the fading spot on his neck where Theo sucked a mark. “You look like you’re plotting something.”

“I am,” Theo answers. “I’m going to dethrone the Sheriff and use the police to rule Beacon Hills with an iron fist.” A couple months ago, this would have been met with suspicion, maybe a broken nose. Liam just snickers. “I’d handcuff you and keep you as my slave.” The little thrill of arousal that comes from Liam when he says that is doing dangerous things to Theo’s self control.

They pull up to his house; Liam’s mom’s car is in the driveway so Theo won’t go in, is glad Liam doesn’t invite him. He has work in an hour anyway. Liam grabs him, kisses him quick and light before getting out of the car. “We didn't make it to the backseat this time. Maybe tomorrow,” he says, leaving Theo in the car thinking about how familiar that kiss had been, soothing rather than seductive. He touches his mouth, watches Liam enter his house, and begins to feel very, very screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could not get the words 'he suck me good and hard through my jorts' out of my head during this whole fucking story i don't know WHY  
Link for the derpy chimera picture can be found  
[here](https://drawception.com/game/4S7Nn8X6yF/derpy-chimera/)  
made me laugh to think of liam using that for theo's contact picture. lemme know if you want to see theo's for liam
> 
> i do what i want with werewolf canon and also who could theo possibly be texting ;) ;) ;) i'm definitely not being all mysterious because i haven't decided yet lol
> 
> this chapter was pretty soft, huh? they have a pretty good burgeoning relationship going. it would be a tragedy if something were to...happen...to it............ (:


	5. yeah we're doing fake relationships because i've gone mad with power

Liam’s felt it under his skin all day, that crawling anger that he can usually keep tucked away with the medication he takes and the hours of therapy his mom had him go to, though it’s hard for therapy to be fully effective when Liam can’t reveal the biggest stressors in his life, like being a werewolf or fucking the guy who tried getting him to kill his Alpha. 

He got through lacrosse practice fine, managed to breathe through the car ride home with Corey shooting him nervous glances, probably able to smell the rage simmering under his skin. He’d had to skip World Lit because the teacher is always subtly patronizing; he’d patted Liam on the head once and Liam’d almost bit through his tongue, his fangs had come out so fast. It’s not a problem he needs right now. And if Theo had said something, Liam would’ve gone for his throat. 

It doesn’t help when he gets home and realizes he needs the homework, has to text Theo. He’s already pissy but then Theo’s smartass answers send him over the edge and Liam is _gone_, sending a text to Theo that he doesn’t mean before he snarls and throws his phone against the wall, probably shattering it, rips through the sheets on his mattress and doesn’t come to until about ten minutes later when he’s punched three new holes in his wall, his knuckles purpling up and healing before his eyes. 

His room is a mess, his stuff tossed everywhere and Liam is so _angry_ at himself; he’s been doing well, hasn’t had an episode in months and what if it had happened in front of humans? What if he’d hurt someone? 

He sits on his bed, presses his closed fists to his temples, swallows the scream that’s trying to spill from his throat. At least his parents aren’t home yet. He hates being humiliated under their sympathetic gazes, the worried line his mom gets in her forehead. Like he’s a monster. 

There’s a knock on his window and he jerks into action, limbs flailing, still on edge from Monroe. It’s only Theo, eyes flaring yellow for a moment to match his. Liam’s mind is racing, he’s remembering what he said to Theo and shame is crawling into his chest, and he _hates_ Theo, right? Almost wants to blame him for this latest episode. He waves him in anyway. 

Theo’s left staring down at his phone in confusion; he and Liam spar verbally, sure, but it hasn’t had anything close to this edge of viciousness in months, especially when Liam would’ve been able to see that Theo was still typing, was of course going to give him the homework because...Just because.

He can’t think of what he did to trigger that response until he realizes he actually did _trigger_ that, should’ve thought of how Liam smelled angrier than usual all day, almost overwhelming his usual, fruity scent. He’d barely talked during lunch, not that Theo _cares_, not that he always keeps an ear pricked for Liam over the general lunchtime cacophony. 

It’s dark out in the Preserve where Theo’s parked, trying to grab some sleep after work. The cops don’t usually come here, especially when Theo’s parked behind the ruins of the Hale house. Rumor is it’s haunted.

He’s glad, then, that no one can see him flush with shame, which is a _very_ new emotion and the one that haunts him only slightly less than guilt. Fear is up there, too, but Theo’s been familiar with fear for years.

He looks down at his last text to Liam, sent without him really thinking about it, and sighs. It’s finally warm enough that he can sleep in the bed of his truck, stretching out, and he was looking forward to that. He doesn’t know why going to Liam’s house and making sure he’s okay is more important, but it is. Life has been _so_ much harder since Theo started having emotions. He groans, and starts his truck.

* * *

Liam’s house is no less intimidating in the dark, Theo reminding himself that he’ll never have something like this no matter how much he wants it, doesn’t deserve somewhere safe to go back to like Liam does. He should stop dreaming about it.

There are no cars in the driveway, but Theo parks down the street anyway, carefulness ingrained in him as habit. He’s close enough to hear Liam’s racing heartbeat, spends a couple minutes trying to figure out how to get up to Liam’s window. He doesn’t dare go in the front door; so many people have cameras there nowadays, it really used to make his job harder. Never stopped him for good, though. 

He shakes that thought away, uses the overhang of Liam’s porch to haul himself up and onto the roof, almost slipping on the tiles. That would be an embarrassing way to die, after everything. A lot of people would be relieved. Even Theo might be relieved, to not struggle anymore, to never dream of Tara coming for his heart again, sometimes shifting into Liam or Scott or, once, Lydia. 

He’s rapping on Liam’s window as he decides that he might as well keep living, has to bite down a smile when Liam flails into motion, staring at Theo with flared eyes and his fangs peeking over his lip. 

Theo is afraid, for one horrible moment, that Liam won’t let him in, that Theo will have to crawl back to the Preserve in his truck with the knowledge that he finally ruined one of the few good things in his life. He draws his hand back, about to accept the rejection, when Liam waves him in. 

Theo is kind of angry that Liam leaves his window unlocked when there are so many things that want to hurt him, but Theo sleeps in a pickup truck in the middle of nowhere so he doesn’t have a leg to stand on.

The room reeks of hot rage and bitter shame, Theo wrinkling his nose against it. He’s seen this room before, back when he was learning everything he could about Scott’s pack, but it’s different with Liam there, sitting on his bed biting his lip. The trophies and clothes and pictures fade into the background, and Theo can only smell _Liam_, like he has his nose pressed into his neck. He wishes he lived here suddenly, so desperately it takes him by surprise, has him pausing halfway through the window. He wants to live here, and be surrounded by Liam and his scent and he thinks he could feel safe eventually, like he never has. 

Liam catches his hesitation and reads it wrong, face going downcast and horrified. “Look, I’m sorry for what I said to you, I was having an episode but I’m okay now, I didn’t mean it. You don’t have to leave. Please. I’m so sorry.” It’s obvious he’s not expecting Theo to listen to him, and Theo wonders, not for the first time, if Liam understands the power he has here. Theo would break his nose again before he would leave Liam alone and miserable. Just another soft thought among the dozens he’s had since they started hooking up. _Just_ hooking up, he reminds himself.

This doesn’t stop him from stepping fully into the room, standing to his full height. “Liam,” he interrupts, holding up a hand.

Liam hunches into himself and Theo doesn’t like any of it, hates to see that guilt stricken look on his face. He makes his way to Liam’s bed, stepping over the debris on his floor, wincing when he cracks a photo underfoot. 

“It’s fine,” Liam assures him, yawning. Theo will never tell Liam this, but he did research on IED, before. The Dread Doctors had plenty of information on it that they were pleased to share with Theo in his quest to destroy the McCall pack, and Theo never forgets anything. So he knows that an episode can make Liam tired, can mix remorse and exhaustion up inside him. He’s careful not to touch any part of Liam as he chooses to sit on the bed instead of wrestling with the computer chair that’s now tipped over and missing an arm, claw marks across the back of it that Liam will have a hard time explaining. They sit for a moment, Theo feeling Liam’s eyes on the side of his face. “Why’d you come?” Liam asks finally. 

“I didn’t mean to trigger...um. I’m sorry.” He winces at his clumsy words, his silver tongue failing him like it so often seems to do now. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever said sorry before,” Liam muses to himself, swaying a little, his eyes getting heavy. “And I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

“You didn’t mean any of it.” 

“I mean, you are annoying.” Liam’s grinning when Theo finally looks at him, the last of the guilt draining out of his scent as he seems to understand that there was no real harm done. He just smells, and looks, tired, his body listing to the side until he sinks against Theo’s shoulder. Theo doesn’t move, afraid that if he does it’ll break this peace between them. “Wait, how’d you get here so fast? I thought your house was across town.”

He stiffens, tamping down on his heartbeat, wishing Liam hadn’t chosen this situation to not be obtuse. “Right. Um. Yeah. It is. I was out getting milk.” Which is a stupid lie, and he’s lucky that Liam decides not to question it. Or, he realizes, lucky that Liam picks this moment to fall asleep, his head against Theo’s neck with his hair tickling the skin there and Theo has no idea what to do. 

He doesn’t think shoving Liam off would be a good idea, and it isn’t something he particularly wants to do, but they can’t sit like this all night or Liam will be sore in the morning. He settles on tipping Liam onto his back, gently, until he’s still sleeping in a curled up ball on his side. He smells even better like this; scent has been Theo’s strongest sense for so long now that he’s stopped registering how much he relies on it, doesn’t think about how he’ll use it over any other sense where other people would use sight.

He touches Liam’s shoulder once, for no real reason, and wonders what it would be like if he had any right to stay, curl himself around Liam’s solid body. If Theo hadn’t messed everything up from the time he set foot in Beacon Hills, hadn’t spread destruction and pain around until he deserved more hatred from everyone than he’s actually been shown. He wonders sometimes, in the middle of the night while he stares up at the stars, if he had come to Beacon Hills and told Scott everything from the start, what would’ve happened. If the pack would’ve won anyway. He wasted that chance. 

So he leaves through Liam’s window the same way he came, and he’s crouched on the roof about to jump down when a car pulls into the driveway, and Theo locks horrified eyes with Liam’s mom.

* * *

Liam is scared awake by his mom’s scream, is halfway down the stairs and out the door before he remembers to control the shift and realizes he can hear Theo stammering out apologies, his mom yelling mostly incoherently. He hasn’t heard her this scared or angry since she found out Liam’s bio dad was hitting him, and Liam feels a pang of guilt.

He bursts out the door to where his mom is standing in the driveway, screaming at Theo, phone in hand. Theo has his hands out in front of him, frozen on the roof as he swears he’s Liam’s friend, and the fear coming off him seems a little too much for the situation; obviously Liam’s going to explain what happened, and it’s not like his mother could hurt Theo considering she’s human and, like, five feet tall.

“Mom! Mom,” Liam soothes, taking her by the shoulders and squeezing until she looks at him, breathing hard with her pupils blown. She’s wearing her scrubs; she met Liam’s dad at the hospital when he first came to town, and Liam thinks it’s cute that they still work the same shifts. “Mom, this is my friend Theo.”

Theo waves, awkwardly, and shimmies his way down the porch railing instead of jumping like he usually would. He looks handsome, a little flushed and breathing hard, his eyes darting to Liam’s mom and then to Liam himself. Nervous is a strangely good look on Theo. Liam sees his mom’s eyes examine Theo and then move to where Liam’s hovering protectively an inch or so in front of him, watches her come to a conclusion that isn’t entirely incorrect. The grin on her face is not a good sign. “I’m so glad to finally meet Liam’s boyfriend.” 

“Um, wait-” Theo starts, until Liam elbows him in the gut. He’d rather his mom think Theo is his boyfriend than bother to ask why Theo is over here so late for another reason, doesn’t want to have to explain his most recent episode. And it would be great to have his mom stop asking when Hayden will be back. 

“Yep, yeah, my boyfriend. And he was _just leaving_, right? Because his parents want him home.” 

He turns to Theo with pleading eyes, isn’t sure what Theo will do. Apparently, it’s plaster on the fakest smile Liam’s ever seen on his face, which is saying something, as he throws an arm that doesn’t feel entirely horrible around Liam’s waist, pulling their bodies together. “Exactly. I’m sorry to leave so soon, Mrs. Dunbar.” 

“It’s Geyer, actually, and it’s no problem! You should come over for dinner tomorrow so we can really get to know each other, and you can meet my husband.” The tone of her words leaves no room for argument, and Theo nods his head against it. Liam hopes this won’t be the catalyst for Theo leaving Beacon Hills. 

“I’ll be there,” Theo promises, possibly sincerely. Possibly, he’s already deciding on the fastest road out of town. “Bye, Liam. Bye, Mrs. Geyer.” He brushes a kiss across Liam’s cheek as he leaves that has Liam flushing and putting a hand there, which his mom coos over, seeming to believe their story. 

“I just worked a 12 hour shift, so we’ll talk later,” she says as they head inside, Liam distantly able to hear Theo’s truck start up and drive away.

“Right. Um. Sorry, Mom.” 

She pulls him into a hug that Liam is glad to return, squeezing once before letting him go. “He’s adorable, by the way. I can’t wait for your father to meet him.” Liam smiles weakly at her; she’s right that Theo is adorable, Liam’s not _blind_, but Liam’s still not entirely sure Theo won’t be a hundred miles away by tomorrow morning. He hopes not.

* * *

In bed with his thankfully undamaged phone, Liam sends one last text out to Theo, wincing when he reads over his previous, angry text. 

Of course the first emoji Liam’s ever seen Theo use would be the shadiest one possible. Liam smiles down at his phone anyway, tries not to think of the many ways he could repay Theo because it’s late and he doesn’t have time to jerk off if he wants to have enough hours of sleep before school.

* * *

Theo has a panic attack as soon as he gets in his truck bed, can’t stop thinking about the kindness in Liam’s mother’s eyes and the fact that he has to _go back_ and pretend that he could ever fit in there. 

He ends up not being able to settle, shifts so he’s able to run four legged through the Preserve until he’s too tired to drag himself forward and he can sleep curled up near the tires of his truck. He would sleep as a wolf (is he a wolf? Is he a coyote? Theo has never been able to figure that out) more often, but he sometimes wakes up and struggles to turn back, which is terrifying. He doesn’t think about Liam, or the pack, or anything but his deep, even breaths and the sounds of the Preserve around him. 

He doesn’t even like Liam all that much, he reminds himself. The animal inside him whines at that, and Theo bites at his own paw in punishment, because this was never supposed to be anything more than getting off with someone attractive who won’t mind that Theo’s eyes turn yellow sometimes. He _doesn’t care_. He can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice how theo never once thinks about leaving town :)
> 
> this is so angsty haha but next chapter will more than make up for it
> 
> the image for liam's contact can be found [here](https://http2.mlstatic.com/elope-sombrero-de-lobo-jawesome-disfraz-halloween-fiesta-D_NQ_NP_602863-MLM26929210845_022018-Q.jpg) i did promise you guys that i would reveal it :D  
hope everyone likes this chapter even tho there's no porn. i did a lot of research into ied that i'm p sure the show didn't actually do considering they completely ignore it besides a couple mentions but WHATEVER i hope i handled it respectfully. i am. intensely. mentally ill myself but i don't have ied.


	6. two humans, a chimera, and a werewolf sit down at the dinner table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promised you guys this chapter would go better for them both ;)
> 
> warning for vague dubiously non-consensual thoughts from theo in the past

Theo is fourteen and he’s bent backwards on the exam table and the doctors are slipping a tube up _up_ under his rib cage, brushing Tara’s heart and he’s begging them to kill him to please just _kill him_ but it will only come out as canine whines and whimpers as the Surgeon leans over him; Theo hasn’t hit his growth spurt yet and he’s always aware of how small he is, how vulnerable. His scream comes out as a howl when they declare him a possible failure and he wants to _die_…

Theo comes panting awake, still next to his truck, still shifted. He’s bitten the tops of his paws raw and sore. The coyote in the back of his head wants him to find Liam and the wolf wants him to find any pack member in general; it’s leery still about Malia and Stiles but content with the others, especially Scott and Lydia. Not that he’s really pack. Not that he should want to be, he reminds himself. He’s only in Beacon Hills until he graduates and then he can leave and he will _not_ be looking back. 

He gets to his feet, manages to shake the shift off so he’s human and naked within a couple seconds, fishing his clothes out from the back of the truck bed and frowning when he sees they’re wet with dew. His fault for forgetting to put them away, and the rest of his clothes are too dirty to wear. A little cold won’t kill him; he’s capable of getting sick, just colds or the flu, unlike full werewolves, but he’s not _that_ weak. It still sucks to slide them over his skin and shiver under the light of dawn. At least he doesn’t have school today, just has to work and do laundry and slink around town until it’s time for dinner with Liam’s perfect family.

* * *

Dinner is both better and worse than Liam expected; better because Theo actually shows up, wearing nice clothes and a smile, charming the hell out of his parents almost immediately with the flowers he brought. Worse because Liam doesn’t know this version of Theo anymore, friendly and sweet and self-effacing. It reminds him of when Theo first came to town and he was fake and horrible and it’s kind of making Liam hate him all over again, makes him want to drag out the actual Theo who’s an asshole and rude but at least he’s real. 

They get past the usual questions about Theo’s family that he mostly avoids, and they all learn that Theo apparently genuinely likes hockey and his favorite team is the LA Kings, which comes as something of a surprise to Liam when he can’t hear Theo’s heart skip. He knows that Theo is a real person and that he does things besides like, lurk in the woods creating evil plans, but it’s still kind of surreal to hear Theo earnestly discuss hockey stats and then go on to describe his job that Liam had no idea he had, and to talk about the latest Star Wars movie with Liam’s dad.

Liam can tell from his parent’s expressions that they’re impressed, that his mom is already planning the wedding like she did with Hayden. Liam is kind of curious about which of them she sees coming down the aisle. 

This leads to a mild fantasy/panic attack where he thinks about what it would be like to marry Theo, how he would look in a wedding dress and whether Theo would wear garters for Liam to pull off with his teeth. It’s a disturbingly hot image and Theo’s head turns to him, nostrils flaring as he picks up on Liam’s arousal. The flash of his teeth is the most genuine thing Liam’s seen him do all night as he kicks up his foot under the table, between Liam’s legs. Liam stiffens. 

“So, Theo, how long have you been dating Liam?” his stepdad finally asks, and Liam realizes they should’ve discussed this earlier. He widens his eyes at Theo, who’s so much better at lying and is currently pressing his shoe against Liam’s inner thigh so it’s not like Liam can be expected to answer. Liam thinks about tearing his ankle open but he kind of likes this at the same time, how Theo’s always pushing. 

“Four weeks, but we knew each other for months before that.” Liam thinks four weeks might’ve been the night of the party, the first time Theo got him off, and it’s weird that Theo has it down so accurately. “I’m still not sure he even likes me,” Theo sighs dramatically, which makes his parents laugh. 

Liam knows he’s not kidding; he’s not sure himself whether he likes Theo. Sometimes, maybe, when Theo lets his guard down and doesn’t act like the villain in a bad TV show. When he’s laughing and he looks as young as he actually is. He shocks himself by saying, “Of course I like you,” and being sincere about it. His parents won’t notice Theo’s sudden, inhuman stillness, or know that it means he took Theo by surprise. Liam knows, though. He grins at Theo across the table, satisfied, and squeezes his ankle once.

* * *

Theo says goodbye around eight, leaves in his truck as Liam and his parents wave from the front door. Liam still isn’t sure whether he’ll be seeing Theo at school tomorrow, whether Theo is finally fleeing Beacon Hills. He isn’t sure he cares. Every time he’s with Theo he feels a weird mixture of a draw and Theo pulling away, tries not to spend too much time thinking about it. He has enough on his plate with senior year and IED and being a werewolf who can’t let anyone else know he’s a werewolf. 

“He seems like a nice boy,” his mom says, elbowing him, being more wrong than she’s ever been since she married Liam’s bio dad. Theo is, like, the least nice person ever. “And so handsome.” She is right about that, though. Liam is blushing and pissed that he’s blushing cause it’s not even what she thinks it is, he’s never going to date Theo. They just have the best sex of Liam’s life sometimes.

“He’s okay,” Liam deflects, and accepts their hugs and goodnight’s as he heads up to bed. His homework is done and Finstock has decided to punish them for their last lost game by holding practice before school tomorrow, so rather than playing video games with Mason til he’s too tired to hold his eyes open, he decides to go to sleep. He doesn’t think about Theo, or wonder why Theo would have a job he doesn’t tell anyone about, or worry about pack stuff. He just falls asleep.

* * *

He wakes up to someone on top of him, pressing him down, hot breath on his skin and starts to wolf out til a hand takes him by the hair and tugs his head to the side. “Good morning,” Theo hisses into his ear, and Liam relaxes. 

“I thought you were a bad guy,” he murmurs into the pillow, still half asleep but pleased by Theo’s body over his, the strength of it and the warmth. 

“I am a bad guy,” Theo laughs, grinding his cock against Liam’s ass, kissing at the side of his neck. Liam comes fully awake very suddenly. “And I’m here to collect.”

“Collect what?” Liam asks, realizing it’s not really morning so much as midnight, the light of the crescent moon filtering through his curtains and onto what he can see of Theo’s skin. 

“You owe me, Dunbar, remember?” Theo takes the back of Liam’s neck between his teeth, bites down hard, and Liam makes a high-pitched noise as he realizes he’s hard, grinds down into the mattress. The wolf inside him is shivery and confused. The human side of him is fully on board with this, Liam trying to lift his arms and groaning when he realizes they’re trapped by Theo’s hands. Theo licks where he bit, and Liam can feel his grin. “I told you we’d figure out a way to repay me.”

“What...um. What do you want?” Liam has a pretty good idea already but wants to hear Theo say it.

Theo laughs in his ear again, sits back so he’s straddling Liam’s hips, pushing Liam’s face down into his pillow casually, getting off on the power. “I’m going to fuck your gorgeous ass, baby.”

* * *

Theo has to bite down on his tongue as Liam presses his ass back, firm and warm against Theo’s cock and Theo’s going to fuck him til he’s incoherent, is going to be so deep in Liam that he can’t ever come out. He fits his hands at Liam’s hips, rubs his thumbs at the small of Liam’s back where he’s arched, at the dimples there that he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about since he first saw them. He wants his cum there, but he wants to come on Liam just about everywhere, so that’s no surprise. 

“I was good and pretended to be your cute, caring boyfriend,” he breathes into Liam’s ear, revelling in the shiver that causes, moves a strand of hair off Liam’s forehead so he can see his face. “And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t ream your ass after such a nice dinner?” 

Liam’s grinning, goofy and attractive like he always is. It’s so annoying. “A very terrible boyfriend,” he answers, and Theo ignores the pang that sends through him, choosing instead to slide the sweatpants Liam’s wearing down to his knees, trapping them together, sitting back to take handfuls of Liam’s ass in both hands and spreading him wide, biting his tongue mostly to hide that he wants to drool, wants to eat Liam alive. 

“You really are pretty everywhere,” he says aloud, tipping his head when Liam blurts out a moan and puts a fist to his mouth like he’s trying to keep it down. There’s a slow blush crawling its way down the back of his neck, across his broad shoulders. “You like me calling you pretty?” He fishes a bottle of lube from his back pocket while he waits; he came prepared for this, spent a couple hours fantasizing in his truck until he figured Liam’s parents would be asleep and it was safe to come back. 

Liam shakes his head as Theo slicks up his fingers, rubbing his index and thumb together to feel the easy glide of it. “I don’t. Um. I don’t like it,” he lies. Theo doesn’t even have to listen for his heartbeat.

“Sure you don’t,” he says easily, rubbing his fingers over the tight furl of Liam’s hole, feeling the heat of him, baring his teeth. He’s going to gape Liam open, watch him heal, do it again and again only for himself, wants to make Liam his fucking _property_. 

Liam shifts his hips, impatient as Theo doesn’t start fingering him, just rubs circles around his hole to watch him twitch. He’s been wanting to do this since before he went underground, even, though his fantasies back then tended towards the violent. He had one where he killed Scott and took Liam as his pack bitch, passed him around til he was worn out and sloppy with his red mouth and ass covered in cum. Ruined. All that strength under Theo’s control. Now the thought of sharing makes Theo want to snarl, has him wanting to slip under Liam’s skin.

“Theo…” Liam’s trying to talk, trailing off as Theo finally slips a finger in him, feeling the hot, tight clench and licking his lips.

“I’ve thought about this,” he says, conversational, adding another finger cause he knows Liam can take it, rubs his other hand over the curve of Liam’s back, up the bumps of his spine. “Thought about splitting you open on my dick, about how pretty you’d take it.” He finds the swell of Liam’s prostate, rubs his fingers in until Liam is whining, reaching back to pull himself open so Theo has more room to fuck him properly, to add another finger and spread them wide, his knuckles aching.

Liam’s so wet at this point that he’s constantly dripping, clutching up around Theo’s fingers, caught between humping the mattress and grinding back into Theo’s hand. “Theo, please?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” he says, which is mostly a lie. He wants Liam sore, whimpering out soft, nervous noises like he did when Theo bent him over the front of his truck, wants Liam unsure of what’s going to happen next.

“But I like when it hurts.” Theo’s not sure what happens in the next couple seconds, how Liam ends up on his back with Theo shoving his cock in him, Liam’s arms coming up and around his back to claw at him with thankfully mostly blunt fingernails. “_Theo!_” It was mean of him to force Liam to take his first cock so suddenly, probably, but Theo’s a mean person, so at least it suits his personality. And it’s worth it, for the way Liam feels around him, for the surprised O of Liam’s mouth and the arch of his back, like he doesn’t know what his body wants. He shifts his hips, smiling at the wobbly moan Liam lets out, at his dick throbbing against Theo’s stomach. 

“How’s my cock feel?” he asks, nosing at Liam’s chin, kissing his slack mouth, his pink cheeks. 

“_Good_, Theo, oh my God.” His thick thighs press into Theo’s ribs, squeezing as Theo fucks him properly, deep and slow; he had wanted Liam on his stomach but like this is even better, he’s finding, able to put his cheek to Liam’s mouth to hear the little punched out moans he’s trying to hide, the tears in his eyes that Liam probably thinks Theo won’t notice. Theo remembers his first time, how overwhelming it was, the only time he’d cried during sex. It’s probably worse for Liam because Theo actually knows what he’s doing, moves Liam’s hips further up into the cradle of his pelvis and watches as Liam sucks in a breath, his nails in Theo’s back starting to hurt, his ass throbbing around Theo’s cock. 

“I feel better than anyone you’ve ever fucked, admit it. Admit you’re a pretty slut who loves getting fucked.”

“I…” Fuck, he sounds so dazed. Theo loves it, wants Liam to get lost in it until all he knows is Theo’s hands and his voice and his cock. Liam’s ass is clenching up around him and Theo realizes Liam can come from just this, has to bury his face in the scent cupped between Liam’s neck and his shoulder not that it helps, really, Liam’s usually sugary scent sweetened further by arousal. Theo wants to devour him like the best kind of candy, like melt in your mouth. 

“Admit it, Liam.” He goes from slow, solid thrusts to rabbitfucking in the space of a second, tearing a cry from Liam’s mouth that his parents can maybe hear and Theo almost wants them to know, wants _everyone_ to know who owns Liam’s ass, who can make him feel so good that he’s curling around Theo’s body and hiccuping Theo’s name out. “You better be quiet, or mommy and daddy will hear how good I’m fucking your pretty ass,” he hisses into Liam’s ear, being mean about it, and it probably says something interesting about Liam that this is what makes him come, squeezing up so tight around Theo he winces, letting out a wail that Theo covers with his mouth.

Liam flops back after a moment, seeming to think they’re done, which is cute. He gets the picture quickly when Theo doesn’t stop with the languid, firm pushes of his hips against Liam’s prostate, sending cum bubbling out til Liam is whining and trying to push him away by the chin, weaker than usual. Theo bites at his fingers instead of listening, feels the slick between them grow and knows Liam must be overstimulated which probably shouldn’t make him harder. 

“Theo. _Theo_. You have to-” He’ll never find out what he has to do because that’s the moment he chooses to wrap his fingers around Liam’s throat, the moment Theo finds out Liam’s biggest kink when Liam’s eyes roll back in his head and he starts coming again, harder than before, leg jerking and Theo hasn’t ever felt desperate like this, like he can’t ever leave Liam’s heat and the softness inside him even as he’s coming, as he bares his fangs and marks a place in Liam that he won’t ever be able to get out. 

_Theo’s_ the first person to come inside him, the first person to see how beautiful Liam is when he’s overwhelmed and coming hard and crying with it. He only pulls out when he’s satisfied that he’s gone as deep as he can go, kissing Liam’s blushing, wet face as both their heartbeats start to calm down. Liam looks fucking debauched, his sweatpants hanging off one ankle, flushed to his ears with cum leaking from his ass and all over his belly, stuck in the hair there, his arms over his head and his legs splayed open. His eyes are glazed.

Theo has to lean down to kiss him again, sucking on his tongue, letting himself give into the soft urge to kiss Liam’s nose once. Liam finally stops panting and seems to return to himself, wrinkles his nose against Theo’s lips but doesn’t shove him away like Theo was expecting. Theo draws back to drink him in, tells himself he’s memorizing Liam’s features so he’ll have something to get off to once he leaves Beacon Hills. 

Liam’s smiling up at him, gentler than usual, his hand coming up to hold onto Theo’s hip. He’s probably not expecting Theo to cup him by the chin, hold eye contact, and whisper, “Who’s your daddy now, Liam?”

“I am _not_ calling you that,” Liam protests, erupting into giggles, high off endorphins but pulling Theo closer to kiss him, to tangle his fingers in Theo’s hair. Theo can’t stop smiling, can see himself staying the night and letting himself have this, waking up curled around Liam’s body. Safe, where he doesn’t deserve.

The thought makes Tara’s heart pound in his chest, reminding him exactly why he doesn’t deserve this, has him pulling away from Liam. “I have to go.” He sounds like a fucking cliche from a movie, he knows this even as he gets up, starts pulling his jeans back on. His shirt is ruined, smeared with cum. He doesn’t care.

“You could stay,” Liam offers, getting up on one elbow, unaware of how that stretches out the lines of his body and makes Theo’s mouth go dry. Liam is gorgeous, compact and solid with his pretty face, the sharp V of his hips; his nipples are pink and Theo wants to put his mouth on them. He could stay here for the rest of the night, make Liam come again and again until he’s so drunk off pleasure that he’d do anything for Theo to keep touching him, and they could pass out, wake up, do it all again until Theo gets tired of it which he’s starting to think he never will.

He shakes his head, slides Liam’s window open and braces against the air that feels colder than it should. “You don’t even like me, Liam,” he says, and doesn’t bother waiting for a response before he’s out the window and heading down the street to his truck. Behind him, Liam huffs and settles back onto his bed, wondering how it is that he just came but still feels so completely unsatisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone liked this! next chapter will have actual plot which i'm sure will come as a surprise for everyone, but dw there will be smut too.
> 
> also, merry christmas! here's my gift to everyone lol
> 
> starts angsty, gets smutty, ends angsty


	7. "and they were about to become roommates..." "oh my god, they were about to become roommates..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what they call them elsewhere, but rumble strips are those bumpy things in the pavement on the highway that alerts you when you start to swerve...this is relevant
> 
> 4 or 5 more chapters to go before we're finished!

Theo, it turns out, _is_ weak enough to get sick from wearing wet clothes; he wakes up at 5 for school curled in a ball in the bed of his truck and he _knows_ the weather is too balmy for him to feel chilled like this, that the soreness in his throat and joints, the cough he can’t seem to get rid of, all speak to him getting sick.

Which he doesn’t have time for; work is finally giving him more hours, and he’s managed to raise his grades to A’s which has his guidance counselor talking excitedly about college. 

Theo’s never put much thought into college, never put any thought into life beyond becoming an alpha and having a pack. He thinks he’d like to go to school for something with biology. It’s probably messed up to use his training with the Dread Doctors, but at least it’s useful. It still seems kind of unreachable, like ever since he came back from underground, he’s been drifting. He has no pack, no real power, no sense of purpose. He just wants to learn how to be human. 

Part of which, apparently, means suffering through the worst flu he’s ever had. He knows why; the Dread Doctors never treated him well, but they kept him healthy. He’s never had to live out of his truck, sleeping less than five hours a night, eating shitty gas station hotdogs and whatever he can scrounge up from fast food places. He’s never had to work 12 hour shifts and then head to school. He’s never been tired like this before, like his bones are jelly and he could melt into the floor, time moving slowly. He’s kind of worried about driving because he keeps blacking out and only coming to when he hits the rumble strips. He was doing okay until he went back to school, until his free time shrunk to exactly zero hours and then he added Liam to the mix. Now, he’s exhausted and annoyed pretty much all the time, feels the animal under his skin more than he did even before underground. 

He sits up in the bed of his truck, looking around the Preserve, hearing birdsong and the lives of a thousand small animals, the smell of dirt and plants and slowly rotting leaves. Usually, he doesn’t mind, doesn’t even notice.

Today, he has to squint his eyes against the sun, feels like there’s a drill being pressed slowly into the soft spot where his hairline meets his neck. Wouldn’t be the first time. He coughs into the bend of his elbow, forces his body at a crawl onto the ground, fights the urge to shift and whine and just stay curled in his front seat with the heat blasting. It wastes gas, but it would almost be worth it when he feels like this. Almost.

He has to stifle a whine in the back of his throat anyway when his car rumbles to an overwhelmingly loud start, promises himself he’ll steal aspirin from work or something if he still feels this way as the day goes on. If his cough is steadily getting worse, that’s his business.

* * *

Theo looks terrible, Liam decides. Haggard, the already dark circles under his eyes beginning to look like bruises, being mean to other students in a way he usually isn’t; Theo charms people without really thinking about it at this point. It’s what he was raised to do.

Liam can hear the cough he’s stifling and something about him has Liam attuned to him all day, more than usual, distressed and off balance. It feels like the time Stiles got pneumonia and the whole pack was uneasy for the couple days until he went to the hospital, even though he was thousands of miles away at the time, at school. Liam doesn’t really understand how the pack bond works, still; Scott doesn’t know much himself considering the circumstances of how he was turned, and although Scott said Liam could turn to Derek or Peter with any questions, Liam is completely intimidated by Derek and trusts Peter only about as far as he can throw him, if that.

But he knows the bond can be intense and Theo, weirdly enough, might be a member of his pack at this point, with his scent all over Liam. He came inside Liam last night, even, which has Liam shifting in his seat remembering, how it had dripped down his thighs after Theo left and Liam’d had to fuck his fist til he came again with Theo’s name on his lips. 

“There’s something wrong with Theo,” Mason announces, dropping his tray next to Liam’s with a clatter, Corey following behind him like a shadow, nodding in agreement. Liam jumps in his seat, comes back from where he was tracking Theo’s heartbeat. “Don’t ask me how I know that, cause _I_ don’t know how I know that. It’s just…” He fiddles with the already bruised apple on his tray, uncharacteristically lost for words. “I just know. And I shouldn’t _care_, but I do.” 

Liam files away the fact that humans can feel the packbond in the back of his head, so he can mention it to Stiles later and Stiles can add it to his steadily accumulating pile of supernatural knowledge.

“You should talk to him,” Corey says quietly, stealing a fry off Mason’s plate with an invisible hand and grinning when Mason swipes gently at him, tangles their fingers together. “I feel it too.” 

“Why should I be the one who talks to him?” Liam grumbles, poking through his unappetizing meal of breakfast for lunch, the eggs rubbery and the sausage suspect. It’s Beacon Hills, the meat being human or poison is not completely impossible. 

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer,” Mason says, which Liam has to admit, to himself, is fair. He has the most contact with Theo by far, is probably the only member of the pack besides Scott who has Theo’s number. 

“Fine, whatever.” It’s hard having a best friend who’s always right.

* * *

Theo doesn’t know when he fell asleep or why it was at the desk in his last class; did he really fall asleep and they left him here? The Beacon Hills school system is fucking pathetic. 

He feels achy at this point, a little dazed like he’s been slapped across the face. The cough he lets out has Tara’s heart pounding in his chest, like it’s going to come up and choke him. He shivers from a mix of fear and fever, finally turns to the reason he’s awake; a very annoyed Liam prodding him in the shoulder. He still smells of Theo, of his cum and even that only manages to send a small tinge of arousal through his body.

“What do you want, Dunbar?” he says, not bothering to lift his head from the desk where he was sleeping, afraid of what Liam will see in his face. 

“You look like shit.”

He turns his head so he can see Liam where he’s standing next to Theo’s chair, hands in fists at his side. Always so wound up. “That’s flattering, thanks. How’d you even find me?”

“I know your class schedule,” Liam says, like it’s obvious, like of _course_ he knows Theo’s class schedule. Theo knows Liam’s, too, but that’s different. Theo just finds things like that out. He knows Mason’s and Corey’s as well, though maybe not as firmly as he knows Liam’s. “And I can smell you.” 

“Do I smell good?” he asks the surface of the desk, curious despite himself and knowing that the second he moves, his whole body is going to remind him that he’s hurting and sick and he would very much like to be in a bed right now, with real food and pillows and, his sick, traitorous mind supplies, maybe Liam could be there, too.

“You smell great, duh.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Liam waves this aside and Theo allows himself a small grin against the desk which is now his home because it’s cool and soothing against his hot skin. He hears Liam moving around, pulling a chair out and cursing when he inevitably bumps something. He must’ve been a mass of bruises before he became a werewolf.

The cough is coming back, Theo hunching his shoulders against it, wishing Liam would _leave_ so he could languish alone. He hates people seeing him when he’s weak like this, when the Dread Doctors would’ve taken even the smallest cold as a sign of failure and there’s still a part of him that fears them deciding he hasn’t measured up and emerging to shoot him up with mercury. 

“Theo...are you okay?” Theo is the farthest thing from okay, isn’t sure he’s ever been okay since the day Tara died. “Or are you going to keep making out with that desk?” Theo laughs in spite of himself, finally turns his head to see Liam sitting at the next desk over. He looks good today, wearing jeans and a green hoodie rolled up to show off his strong forearms, his hands twisting in his lap. His hair is curling around his ears.

He looks healthy, pink cheeked because he’s a werewolf and not a chimera, not made in a lab by a couple of psychos who had no idea what they were doing. He’ll never get sick, will always be stronger, will always be _better_. Theo can’t ever measure up. 

“I’m fine, Dunbar.” He sits up, feeling every vertebrae in his spine pop, almost succeeds in looking okay if it wasn’t for the violent shiver he lets out. The disbelieving look Liam gives him is infuriating for some reason, Theo baring his human teeth. “I’m _fine_.” His eyelids feel like they’re vibrating, he’s so tired, wants to do anything but be here fighting with a teenage werewolf who only ever makes him feel confused, who’s starting to glare back which Theo can deal with. He’s always comfortable when he’s fighting Liam. 

“You look like Hell, Theo. Which fits.” Liam can’t hide the flash of amusement that sends through him, poking at the sorest points of Theo like he _always fucking does_, like he and his pack didn’t send Theo down to suffer for _months_, didn’t bring Theo back to help save the world before leaving him to live out of his fucking truck because that’s all Theo is good for, to be the last resort. To be the quick, dirty fuck that Liam will forget about as soon as they graduate. 

“Did you think I was having _fun_ down there?” Theo finds he’s shrieking, getting to his feet, Liam leaning back. “You were _there_. You saw my dead fucking sister crawl up from a magical hole in the ground and _drag me under_ and you, what, thought we were down there exchanging gossip?” He pokes Liam in the chest with one finger, barely controlling the shift so it doesn’t stab him, Liam’s eyes going round and surprised. “You all put me down there to _suffer_ and then brought me back and now I’m _weak_.” 

“You’re not weak,” Liam blurts out, still looking up like he’s surprised Theo would be angry when Theo is always angry, will carry it under his skin forever. “You’re like us.”

“I’m _not_ like you. My eyes aren’t yellow cause I’m innocent, they’re yellow cause I’m a fucking freak.” He flares them once, Liam’s eyes flashing in return and Theo thinks they might be about to fight, wouldn’t mind his nose breaking under Liam’s fist if he didn’t already feel so awful, has to turn aside so he can cough. It’s a wet sound, Theo’s throat burning with it. “Give me a sec before you hit me. I just...I just need to rest for a little."

He’s not expecting Liam’s hand on his back, warm and solid. Grounding. “I’m not gonna hit you, Theo. You’re sick.”

“I’m fine,” he dismisses, frustrated by Liam’s soft voice, by the gentle circles he’s started to trace against Theo’s spine. “Go back to your stupid perfect parents and having a _house_ to live in and leave me alone.”

He realizes his mistake when Liam stiffens, fingers getting suspiciously sharp at the tips. “Theo. Are you _homeless?_” Theo takes a deep breath, and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER as if we don't know what's going to happen lol  
this one was super angsty but the plot will be moved along! chimeras can get sick because i say so lol


	8. AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES PT. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh i can't WRITE i am FAILURE

Liam feels like he can’t move; Theo is still turned away from him, Liam’s hand spread over the bumps of his spine, feeling him overwarm and breathing choppily. This close, Liam can smell the sickness in him, the slight off twist to his usual dead leaves and chemicals scent.

Liam remembers when Theo first came to town and he was always smiling, always confident. His hand twitches without intention and Theo flinches like Liam’s going to hit him, hunches his shoulders further and Liam wonders, not for the first time, how small Theo was when he first met the Dread Doctors. Thinks about how young they all are, how Theo must’ve spent the winter in his truck and none of them noticed. 

He forces himself to gentle his hand, strokes once down the long line of Theo’s back. “You can live with me,” he offers, knowing he’ll be able to convince his parents, knowing it will be a whole lot harder to convince the pack. 

“I’m not-” Theo is interrupted by a rattling cough, puts a hand to his chest- “I don’t get to have that.” 

Liam isn’t even going to try to decipher that sentence; he’s feeling familiar anger crawl up from his throat and he can’t tell if it’s at Theo, or for him. “You’re such a fucking asshole!” 

Theo turns his head to look at Liam, moves out from under his hand and Liam finds himself wanting to grab Theo, pull him closer and curl around him like he used to do with Hayden, immediately shakes the thought away. 

“I…” 

“You never told any of us something was wrong! You never even told _Scott_.” Who the rest of the pack naturally centers around, Scott a campfire they can all warm themselves on, always trying to help even when he’s away at school. 

“Cause Scott is my biggest fan,” Theo snaps, and if he didn’t look so fragile, bruises under his eyes, Liam would shake him. 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re pack.”

“I’m not pack.” Liam doesn’t know how Theo can deny it when Liam can _feel_ him, another mind tucked into the pack bond next to everyone else’s, wonders if Theo can’t feel it because he’s a chimera. Corey can, though, and Liam doesn’t want to be cruel right now, to bring up Theo’s other weaknesses when it seems like another hit would take him out. 

“You’re coming home with me.”

“I’m not.” Theo straightens, and he’s only a couple inches taller than Liam, goes nose to nose with him like they’re about to fight. Liam would win, he knows. Theo won’t fight to kill and for all that Theo does pretty much whatever he wants to Liam, Liam’s stronger. 

“I will carry you if I have to.” He’s half afraid they’ll really have to fight, that Theo will leave town for real and Liam will never be able to find him which would’ve been great once but is unthinkable now. He wonders how long Theo’s been sick, how tired he is, because he really is expecting more of a struggle.

“What, like bridal style? Over the shoulder? You gonna drag me out, Dunbar? People will talk.”

“I don’t care,” he says through his teeth, and he’s perfectly willing to knock Theo out if he has to. “I don’t care, as long as you come home with me.” 

Theo’s face goes through a series of emotions that finally end on amusement, on that smirk Liam hates so much. “I’m almost starting to think you like me.” Liam doesn’t think that requires an answer; of course he likes Theo by now, but he’s still super annoying. He just rolls his eyes.

* * *

It takes one phone call to Mrs. Geyer, a lot of concerned noises, a promise to use separate rooms, and about three hours before Theo is officially living with Liam and his family. He feels a little dazed and starstruck; this morning he was homeless and planning to stay that way, having to work at a gas station just to earn food. Now, he’s looking down at the bed in Liam’s guest room. It’s a twin, with a thick red comforter and pillows that aren’t just a sweatshirt folded under Theo’s head. 

He reaches to press his fingers against the mattress, push down, has to swallow back...something. Gratitude, most definitely. And mucus, which is a far less pleasant sensation. Neither of Liam’s parents will be home until later but Theo was told to make himself at home, that there are leftovers from last night in the fridge, that he can park in the driveway.

He can hear Liam in the next room over, in his own bedroom. His heart is a little fast, scent thick with nerves. Theo wonders what he’s so nervous about; does he think Theo is going to complain about any aspect of the home? 

He doesn’t really have a right to. Or a desire to. Maybe he would have, before underground. Outwardly, he would’ve been sweetly grateful, beaming and running his fingers over everything while in his head he would’ve laughed at how stupid they were to welcome a predator into their boring little home. He would’ve stood over them while they slept with his claws out and he would’ve hurt them like he hurt everyone else.

The thought crawls up again that he doesn’t _deserve_ this, that Liam’s kindness would’ve been better placed somewhere else. He coughs into his elbow, sinks onto the bed anyway because deserved or not he’s _exhausted_ and sick and he’s been fantasizing about sleeping in a real bed for weeks. He doesn’t even get under the comforter before he’s asleep.

* * *

Theo looks younger like this, curled up on the bed in Liam’s guest room, mouth pressed against his closed fists, and he’s still shivering because he never bothered getting under the blanket, didn’t take off his clothes from school. 

Liam was only planning to drop off some soup for him because that’s what his mom always does when Liam is sick. Well, when he used to be able to get sick. She also lets him put his head in her lap so she can rub the headache from his temples but Liam’s pretty sure Theo won’t let him do that. 

Theo’s foot twitches in his sleep, dog-like, and Liam huffs out a noise, places the bowl of soup on the side table so he can nudge Theo awake. “Wake up, idiot, you’re going to freeze.” Theo makes confused, sleepy noises that Liam refuses to find endearing, but manages to kick his shoes and jeans off before sliding under the blanket and Liam likes how he looks there, his pale skin against the blood red sheets a satisfying contrast. 

The exhaustion in Theo’s scent is so pungent that Liam’s amazed he never noticed it before; it’s wrapping around his body and making him tired himself, rubbing at his eyes. Theo looks out for the count and the AC in Liam’s house is too good so the whole place is chilly; he watches another shudder crawl down Theo’s spine and wonders when he started caring if Theo was comfortable, doesn’t think about it while he takes off his own pants and shoes, slips his t-shirt over his head.

Theo has literally been inside Liam but this feels more intimate as he coaxes Theo onto his side, crawls into bed so he can lay there and offer his body heat, brush his hands over the thick muscles of Theo’s hips and thighs, begin sweating almost instantly against Theo’s fever. He puts his nose to the nape of Theo’s neck and inhales, feeling the calm of being near pack. It only takes him a couple minutes to follow Theo into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interesting how liam knows he likes theo but he never bothered telling him :) so...interesting...
> 
> if this seems rushed it's because i don't really like doing stuff that isn't like...sex and characterization and also i'm a busy bee lol hope you guys like it tho


	9. meanwhile liam's mom is silently screaming because she's letting her son's gay homeless boyfriend live with them aka jenna geyer is a good person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised you guys i'd post something this week! here it is, and maybe more to come for some of my other stories
> 
> it's a lil bit of a filler but also i wanted something soft, i've been relaxing all day haha dw next chapter will make up for it <3  
let me know what everyone thinks!

Theo has dreams; he always has dreams, after underground. Mostly about the pack, of being friendly friendly _friendly_ until he had them trapped and twined around him. Ripping pieces of the pack out and leaving ugly wounds; Lydia’s logic, Stiles’ intelligence, Kira’s kindness, everyone and everything else that made them good and still never really touching them. Of how things could have gone even worse than they did, not that they were ever anything but terrible. Theo can feel the tackiness of blood under his nails, under the nailbeds where his claws rest. 

He darts up in bed and his hands aren’t wet, the claws curving up and Liam rolling over to look at him, sleep soft and _right there_, blinking up at Theo’s heaving chest, his wide eyes. 

“What...what are you doing?” Theo asks, ignoring his pounding heart that Liam can undoubtedly hear, tucking away that nightmare with the others.

“M’sleeping,” Liam murmurs, Theo eying the easy rise and fall of his chest; he has freckles on his nose. It’s still a bit light out; Theo can hear the noise of Dr. Geyer a couple rooms over, getting some sleep before the night shift. Liam smells so good right now even though Theo’s gross, stuffed nose that Theo wants to roll around in it, all warmth and comfort and sugar after the bleak starkness of his dream. 

“Yeah, but you’re sleeping in _my bed_.” Liam seems to wake up some at this, getting to his elbows and his hair is in disarray, curling around his ears. Theo can’t even find the strength to be annoyed at how pretty Liam is, he just drinks him in. He’s sweating a little from the heat of Theo’s fever, mostly at his collarbones, high along his forehead. It’s cute.

“Is that...is that not something we do?” Liam asks, biting his lip. Theo thinks about never getting this again and immediately shakes his head, not letting himself think too much about it. 

“No, uh, we can do this.” 

Liam smiles, something nervous still behind it but Theo is too tired and sick to chase the scent, wants to take some time off from having to know everything all the time. “You were cold,” Liam offers, like that explains getting into bed with Theo rather than offering him a blanket. 

Theo could tease him about it, could poke just enough that Liam would back off and they could return to...whatever they were doing. He can even think of the words for it, of asking if Liam so desperately misses Hayden that he has to use Theo as a substitute, even though he knows Liam and Hayden haven’t texted in months. He can picture the hurt that would crawl across Liam’s face and Theo is so used to swiping at people when they offer to help that it almost comes naturally. Almost. Just this once, he flops back down on the bed, using one arm to push Liam back down, too, hearing his surprised oof.

The bed’s still warm from their body heat and Theo nestles back into it, every part of his body happy to have a real bed and Liam there to stop him from getting cold. He lets his arm stay across Liam’s chest, only just crossing the border of holding him, his fingers brushing against the velvet soft inside of Liam’s bicep. He’s about to say something along the lines of _thanks_, but there’s only so much progress he can make in one day; he falls asleep instead.

* * *

They’re not cuddling. They’re _not_. Liam might be on his back with Theo’s arm around his waist and one of Theo’s legs steadily sneaking to go over his own, but that’s like...normal stuff. Normal, sleeping with the guy who fucked your ass the other night stuff. Theo’s sick, Liam’s just being helpful.

He ignores how hard his heart had pounded when it seemed like Theo might kick him out of bed; Liam had watched it cross through Theo’s face, a brief flit of consideration gone so quickly it might never have been there, would’ve gone unnoticed if Liam didn’t know Theo so well by now. 

He knows they came too close to Theo saying something that would’ve left Liam in his room fighting back the urge to claw everything to shreds, or Theo going back to sarcasm and mockery. Cruelty comes so easy to Theo, probably always will. He could’ve flayed Liam to shreds, but made a different choice. 

Liam wants desperately to know why, why Theo had chosen to smile and go back to sleep instead. Liam likes this better, slowing his breaths to match Theo’s and watching his face, half afraid Theo will wake up and see Liam staring at him being creepy.

It’s just...he’s never been able to see Theo vulnerable like this before, the pout of his bottom lip, his tipped up eyebrows and the faintest red of fever in his cheeks, the point of his nose. 

Downstairs, Liam can hear the sounds of his mom coming home, the jangle of her keys being dropped on the counter by the door, slipping her shoes off and muttering to herself about dinner. Looks like they’ll be having that stuffed chicken she likes so much again tonight. 

Liam has learned to mostly just tune everything out, or he gets overwhelmed, hears stuff he doesn’t want to. But he likes the sound of everyone in his house being safe, doing what they’re supposed to. His mom, the shifting scratch of noise as she goes through mail, his dad’s deep breaths. Theo, who finally seems to commit to covering Liam with his body, his mouth smearing against Liam’s shoulder. His fingers twitch in his sleep, against the meat of Liam’s bicep.

Liam’s sleep tonight will be completely ruined and he’s going to be fucked up at lacrosse practice tomorrow, but he’s a werewolf. He’ll manage. It’s worth it, even though Theo is annoying and mean and too cocky sometimes, to turn his face into Theo’s hair, smelling chemicals and bitter cold, and fall back asleep for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're both just...so stupid. and i know i'm writing them but still :')


	10. *Telltale voice* Theo will remember that you danced with his boyfriend, BRETT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promised you guys i would post some this week! we're nearing the end because i don't like getting stale and also this story has always been on a specific timeline, but dw there's still thousands of more words to come <3 if you hassle me enough in the comments perhaps i could...post again ;) let me know if you like it! we are now back on our regularly scheduled smut...schedule? i guess? didn't think that sentence out.

Theo recovers, starts to get some pink in his cheeks and the arrogance back in his walk, slipping into Liam’s family like he was made to be there; helping his mother with dinner, showing a distressingly large knowledge of various suspect medical practices that have his dad impressed, and always eating the Lucky Charms before Liam can get to them. 

He also hasn’t touched Liam, not once, despite his many opportunities at school or while Liam’s parents are working or even at night, when Liam sleeps alone in his room hard and desperate and listening to Theo’s even breathing a few rooms away. It’s not like it would be hard for Theo to sneak around a house of sleeping humans. Liam could do it, even.

He lasts four days before he starts begging for it, waiting for Theo to come home from work in that hideous grey uniform shirt he somehow looks good in, reeking of other people and stale, greasy food. Theo eyes Liam up and down from where Liam’s sprawled on the couch looking as seductive as possible, which mostly means he has his legs spread and no shirt.

“So are you going to fuck me again or not?” he asks, clutching at being casual and coming far off the mark, settling around whiny instead and clearing his throat, embarrassed. 

Theo is pulling his uniform shirt over his head like he does every time he works, leaving him in one of those offensive black tanks that showcase him perfectly, the bumps of his ribs and the ridiculous definition of his arms. Theo gives Liam that fucking smug smirk that Liam wishes he didn’t find so attractive, stretching his arms out and groaning. “I don’t know what you mean.” And then he’s heading up the stairs, Liam gaping at him even as he checks out his ass, before he frowns and begins coming up with a new plan. If Liam can’t seduce Theo, then he’ll have to use more extreme measures.

* * *

Theo is only intending to tease Liam for one more day, partially because he smells really good when he’s frustrated, like caramel, and partially because being so soft with him the other day has Theo feeling off-balance and strange, like they shifted into something he’s never been a part of. If there’s anything Theo hates, it’s being unsure.

So he figured he’d let Liam stew for another day before fucking him again, has been debating whether to do it on the couch or one of their beds or over the kitchen table, Liam spread out like a feast as Theo bites at the soft insides of his thighs. 

Except then Liam had to go and get all dressed up on a Friday night, smelling of cologne that he never wears, covering up his usual sweetness and making Theo’s nose wrinkle, being shifty about where he was going. 

Theo had thought, for one unsettlingly heartstopping moment, that Liam might have a date but he’d left with Mason and even Liam isn’t dorky enough to bring his best friend on a first date. Probably. 

He follows them anyway, just as a precaution, and ends up at Sinema where the music inside is already making him wince and there’s a line of people outside the door who aren’t attractive enough to get in immediately. Sucks for them; Theo doesn’t have that problem, is let inside where there’s a club full of underage people that would’ve been shut down ages ago if the Beacon Hills police department didn’t have far more dangerous things to worry about.

Theo would know, having been one of those dangerous things. 

He swallows down that uncomfortable thought with a Jello shot; he won’t get drunk but it works as a placebo to loosen him up anyway so he can trail the faint scent of Liam through the sweaty people, the old spilled drinks. And God does he ever find him.

Liam’s tucked away in one of the back corners, Mason nowhere to be seen and probably with Corey because Liam certainly doesn’t need him right now, not when he’s grinding against Brett of all fucking people, Brett towering over him and looking almost as surprised as Theo is to have Liam here, because Liam fucking hates Brett. Apparently not that much, if the flush in his cheeks and how he’s grinding his dick into Brett’s hip means anything. Theo feels his fangs trying to slip out, his claws pushing at the underside of his nailbeds, and makes a fist as Liam tips his head back, sweat gleaming in the dip between his collarbones.

Theo wonders why he started bothering with emotions, because right now he’s ice cold and focused and it feels good. It feels right. He’s going to beat Brett into submission and bounce Liam on his dick for the next couple hours until Liam remembers that Theo should be the only one touching him because...because he just should.

The growl he lets out in the back of his throat is only audible to people who have supernatural hearing, or people who actually know how to be a werewolf which doesn’t include Liam; Brett glances up instead and catches Theo’s gaze, his eyes flaring yellow for the briefest second before a smug smile tips up the corner of his lips and he touches, once, at the back of Liam’s neck where Theo likes to bite. Theo’s never understood Liam’s hatred of Brett until now. He probably can’t tear Brett to shreds in a crowded nightclub but he will remember this and get his revenge somehow.

For now, he settles for touching at the same spot on Liam’s neck, gentle as anything, watches his shoulders stiffen as he finally catches the scent.

* * *

“Baby,” comes the low purr from behind Liam, and he stiffens, pulling away from Brett. This was exactly the plan, lure Theo out by being suspicious and make him jealous, Liam just...wasn’t expecting the low thrill of fear zinging up his spine as Brett grins in that smug asshole way he has and melts into the crowd, leaving Liam to turn and face Theo. 

Theo’s not dressed for the club; he’s wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt of Liam’s, not that it matters on someone who looks like Theo. He can still feel Theo’s touch on the back of his neck, tingling. 

“Hey,” he says weakly, not quite looking Theo in the eye because he’s afraid of what he’ll see there. 

“You ready to go home?” Theo asks, like Liam’s a misbehaving child who ran away and Liam really wishes that tone wasn’t making his dick hard. 

“I don’t know, I was having fun…” he tries, and Theo’s eyes flare. 

“Not as much fun as you’ll be having with me,” he promises, and Liam doesn’t know whether to be scared or turned on, settles for a confusing mixture of both. 

He nods, lets Theo take him by the hand, is surprised by the pleasant warmth of Theo’s palm and how their fingers fit perfectly together which isn’t something he wants to focus on. Someone like Theo doesn’t deserve broad shoulders or hands that are perfect to hold or any of the million other ways he’s disgustingly attractive. 

They’re quiet on the drive home in Theo’s truck, Theo blasting the heat without speaking as soon as Liam starts to shiver a bit, splays his hand over Liam’s thigh in a possessive way Liam’s not used to, but could very quickly learn to like.

He doesn’t feel like Theo’s mad at him, exactly, there’s just a tension between them that’s threatening to snap, Liam staring at the blur of lights as they go much faster than Theo usually does, Liam grateful his parents are both working through the night because he’s not sure what’s going to happen when they get home. Theo won’t actually hurt him, Liam knows. The rest, he’s unsure about. 

He should probably quit while he’s ahead, while Theo is merely irritated and quietly simmering, the muscles in his jaw flexing like they do when he’s annoyed. But Liam’s never been very good at behaving; he settles back into his seat, spreading his legs and blowing out air through his mouth like he’s bored. “You know, I think Brett would’ve taken me home if I asked.” Theo’s claws come out so quickly they cut through Liam’s jeans and make him yelp, leg jumping. He’s probably going to regret that comment.

* * *

Liam very much regrets that comment. He’s on his stomach, arms held back in one of Theo’s hands while Theo fucks him leisurely, slow and deep until Liam feels like Theo’s in his fucking _stomach_ as Theo ignores Liam’s whimpers just like he ignored the pleading and the yelling and, eventually, the tears. 

He splays his other hand over the curve of Liam’s ass, spreading him open to watch his cock ruin Liam and Liam can feel himself blush from the intimacy of this of all things, has to rub his teary face against his sheets which are also most definitely going to be ruined. Theo’s such an asshole, of course he had to do this on Liam’s bed.

Liam could’ve come about thirty minutes ago if Theo didn’t stop every time Liam started to throb and tense and Liam will actually die. Of not coming. He thinks it’s a possibility as Theo lets his arms go; they fall to the side because Liam’s worried if he struggles Theo will never let him come so now, he can behave. 

“So pretty like this,” Theo murmurs, almost to himself like Liam’s not even in the room, is just some _thing_ Theo can use to get off which shouldn’t have Liam clenching up around him and gasping out a plea. “What’s that, baby?” Theo sounds so _fucking_ kind, Liam is remembering that he hates him so much, groans in the back of his throat. Theo only gets like this when he’s taking Liam apart, gentle. 

“_Please_, I need it.” 

He’s almost certain Theo’s tipping his head like he does when he’s being a tease, his hands moving to hold Liam’s hips and squeeze, once, proprietary. “Beg for it.”

Liam is so far beyond begging that he can only whine, yelp when Theo’s grip tightens on his hips and he’s yanked back, hard, into the cradle of Theo’s pelvis, little lights flashing behind his eyes. “Please, I’ll do anything.” He’ll do Theo’s chores, his homework, won’t ever even talk to Brett again. Which wouldn’t exactly be a hardship, because Brett’s still a huge asshole no matter how well he dances. 

“You already get on your knees for me whenever I want,” Theo coos, leaning over so he’s curled around Liam’s body and Liam feels small. Safe. “What else could you give me?” 

Liam’s desperate and half-drunk off arousal so perhaps he can’t be blamed for the words that seem to tumble out his mouth as he turns his head to the side, bares his neck. “Me. You can have me. You can have everything.”

And then suddenly he’s flipped onto his back, Theo’s mouth frantic against his, clumsy like he so rarely is as he fucks Liam into incoherence, into clawing at Theo’s back with blunt nails and tipping his throat into Theo’s teeth, trying to get him closer and _closer_ until they’re just one person, wails into Theo’s mouth as he comes apart around him, Theo following him with his fangs in Liam’s shoulder.

* * *

Liam feels boneless after, as Theo rolls off him and to the side, Liam flopping out on his back to breathe hard. The bite mark in his shoulder is already healing, the blood just a smear.

He’s satisfied, completely, because Theo can’t leave this time, can’t escape out the window no matter what Liam says wrong. 

“Fuck,” he says after a moment, hoping Theo won’t get weird about...whatever that was. He doesn’t want to have to talk around it, glances to where Theo is curled up on his side facing away, his shoulders high and vulnerable. Liam touches gently at the knobs of his spine, strokes up to his bicep and isn’t pushed away. “You’re really mean, you know that?” 

He’s thankful when Theo rolls over, his smirk back in place as Liam’s hand falls away and rests between them. “You love it. And I wouldn’t have to be so mean if you didn’t…” He trails off, bites his lip, uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Brett’s a terrible dancer,” Liam lies, covering for him; if Theo snarls something cruel and leaves right now, Liam will be cracked open and hurting and he just. Doesn’t want that. “Thanks for rescuing me from him.” Because that’s definitely why Theo did it. Right. The fucking after was just coincidence. 

“I live to serve.” Theo’s hand is moving between them and it’s maybe an accident that his fingers are brushing Liam’s but it also maybe isn’t. Liam isn’t going to mention it, feels like he’s been lucky enough tonight and doesn’t want to push it. He settles for keeping his hand there, and falling asleep with just the barest edges of their skin pressing together.

* * *

As soon as Liam is asleep, really asleep, snoring a little, Theo rolls to his back and puts an arm over his eyes, squeezing them tight. He is slowly sinking into the realization that he is so, so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to slip brett in there somehow, you all know i did.
> 
> this was meant to be SO MUCH less soft but i guess this is just where i'm at now and because i was reading this EXCELLENT ROMANCE NOVEL which is called "get a life, chloe brown" and is by talia hibbet and u should all read it because it's a romance novel that's somehow sweet and enjoyable but also sexy in a way published romance novels rarely actually are so take it from me, a librarian, that u should read this book.


	11. when you've caught feelings for your grumpy werewolf fucktoy and you were raised by mad scientists so you deal with it by not dealing with it: the theo story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spring break BABBBBYYYYYYY  
here's another update for everyone <3 i hope you guys like it! moving the plot along a smidge with theo realizing how screwed he is over liam. now we just have to wait til liam realizes it, too..........

Theo is doing his utmost best to not feel more of...whatever he’s feeling for Liam, which would probably be a lot more effective if he didn’t wake Liam up a couple hours later by kissing the back of his neck, biting there, and sliding his cock in while Liam is still sleep-loose, warm and easy. 

He slips his hand up from under Liam to hold his chest, over his heart, squeezing him close as Liam moans and comes fully awake, one hand reaching back to grip Theo by the hip. 

“Good morning,” he murmurs into Liam’s flushed cheek, kisses him there, too, while Liam is disoriented and won’t notice. “You’re still so wet for me, baby, I could keep you like this all the time.”

Liam makes an agreeable noise like he would like that, would want to be kept open and ready for Theo all the time so of course Theo has to wrap a hand around his cock until Liam comes biting the pillow, groaning in the back of his throat like he’s being hurt. Theo doesn’t think he is, tries to sip at his pain and can’t feel anything. Liam smells like pleasure anyway, syrupy and addicting as Theo comes in him for the third time, wants to come on his face and his chest and his thighs, scent mark Liam til they smell the same and there’s no doubt who he belongs to. Theo bends his face to the back of Liam’s neck and breathes deep, reminds himself he’s leaving Beacon Hills and everyone associated with it as soon as he graduates and it’s funny because he’s so good at lying to everyone except himself. 

“Time s’it?” Liam slurs as his heartbeat slows, his hand still gripping Theo’s hip to keep him close. Theo doesn’t have an issue staying like this for a while.

“Four?” he guesses, nosing at the soft hair curling where Liam’s hairline meets his neck, safe enough to do in the dark when things are different. Liam shifts away from him and they both groan, Theo able to smell his scent twining around Liam’s and it’s almost enough to get him hard again, has him baring his teeth in a feral smile where Liam can’t see.

“You woke up at four just to fuck me?” Liam’s turning on his side, eyes glowing yellow in the dark and Theo flares his own to match, to see him better. “You must really like me.”

“I do, sometimes.” Theo trails a hopefully casual hand down Liam’s waist, tamping down on his heartbeat at the goofy grin Liam has now, when he darts forward to kiss Theo’s mouth, fingers tapping at his nape, staying there even as he draws back, squirming closer so his cum smears across Theo’s stomach, making him shiver. He doesn’t…_hate_ the thought of Liam coming all over him, marking him. 

Their legs twist together, a little too hot under the blankets but Theo isn’t planning to move. “Have you applied for college yet?” Liam asks out of nowhere, startling Theo from where he was beginning to doze off.

“Mhm. Yeah. A couple. Trying to get scholarships.” Which is difficult for someone with a shady past, with parents who died years ago and a spotty academic record. His guidance counselor seems hopeful anyway. 

“That shouldn’t be hard.” Liam’s scent is screwing up with confusion, and Theo can feel his eyebrows pull together.

“Why would a college give me a scholarship, Liam? I almost didn’t graduate high school.” He’s not exactly captain of the football team here, no extracurriculars to his name unless mayhem and murder count. 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you were homeless, and you’re _gay?_”

Theo frowns at him. “I’m not gay.”

Liam glances down at his bare legs tangling with Theo’s, his cum still drying on their stomachs, and makes a face. “Um, what’s this, then?”

“I’m bisexual.” 

Liam gives him a look that says very clearly how much Theo makes him want to scream sometimes. “It’s the same thing, Theo, for fuck’s sake.” Theo shrugs; he hasn’t put much thought into it, knows he’s not going to an Ivy League or anything. He applied to colleges around California, wanting to stay close to Beacon Hills even as he swore to himself he was going to leave it. “Where’d you apply?” 

“San Diego State, UC Davis, Sonoma.” The last one purely because they have a wolf mascot, and he thought that was funny. 

“I applied to Sonoma too,” Liam says, and Theo pictures them going to college together, of having an actual future that isn’t the _creature_ he was before, feels a little thrill go through him. 

“I’ll be your roommate,” he teases, digging his fingers into Liam’s ribs to see him yelp and squirm away. “I’ll steal your toothpaste and fight with you over who does the dishes.” 

“You already do that,” Liam grumbles, but there’s a small, pleased smile on his mouth, there and gone in a second. 

“Yeah, but this time it would just be us.”  
A new city, where Theo hasn’t left sticky, bloody prints on everything, where it’s just him and Liam so Theo can have him whenever he likes, can get the intimate sides of Liam and when did he begin _thinking like this?_ Like he’s some fucking sad teenager from a bad TV show, pining over a boy. “I should get to bed,” he says, pulling away with reluctance. 

“You don’t have to.” Liam’s reaching for him and it’s how badly Theo wants to reach back that tells him that he really should leave, _right now_, before he keeps making mistakes and gets them both wrapped up in something destructive. 

“Your parents will be home,” he tries. 

“Not til like late afternoon,” Liam protests; his scent is souring, getting under Theo’s skin. “And my bed will get cold.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Theo reassures him, watches as Liam’s eyes narrow and he sprawls back, broad shoulders and the hair on his chest and the narrow cut of his hips all calling Theo back to where it’s warm and everything smells good. 

“You’re right, I guess. If I really get cold, I can call Brett. He’s probably still awake, right?” 

Theo’s almost surprised by how quickly his fangs prick his tongue, and then he’s almost laughing. “You’re such a fucking bitch.”

“You like me,” Liam says, satisfied as Theo crawls back into bed, pulls Liam’s body into his.

“I do,” he says, and he doesn’t even bother hiding the truth in his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify- i know being gay and being bisexual aren't the same thing, i'm bisexual myself but it's all under the lgbt umbrella that colleges love so much, is what i meant. pls don't label me as more problematic than i am lol
> 
> so it seems like they're getting pretty intense with each other, softer, maybe realizing some things...it would be a tragedy if someone was...an idiot about his feelings :)
> 
> also i have to be completely honest-i went to a shitty school on the east coast that was the only one i applied to for undergrad cause i was crazy in high school and failed everything so i have noooo idea which colleges are good or not, esp in california. i tried finding colleges that seemed like they were fine, like in the middle. not sure if i got them right!


	12. spank u very much, theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bf only talks about animal crossing but the dick is good and he's mean about it should i break up w him and search for love in this coronavirus time y/n?
> 
> anyway  
please be taking care of yourselves guys! if u need someone to reblog a donation post just hmu on tumblr at ieyete and i'll boost it. i don't have a lot of followers and that's not doing a lot but *shrug* i'll do what i can to help

Theo would’ve assumed it was him who’d make it weird, who wouldn’t be able to handle any of this in the light of day.

But it’s Liam who wakes up early, leaves while Theo is so deeply asleep that it barely registers with him until he wakes up surrounded by the smell of Liam without Liam actually lying next to him. For a moment, he allows himself to sink into it, like he started wanting to so many weeks ago, presses his face further into the sheets before he realizes it’s around ten in the morning and Liam never wakes up that early on weekends. 

He would be concerned if he couldn’t hear Mrs. Geyer humming to herself downstairs, flipping through a book...no, a magazine, he can hear the smoother slide of the pages. And Dr. Geyer is snoring softly down the hallway.

So Theo shrugs, takes a shower to wash the smell of sex off his body, and starts doing his homework. If he wants to go to college, with Liam, which is starting to seem like a real possibility, he’ll have to graduate first. He tries not to think about how desperately he wants all that to come true.

* * *

And then he realizes he’s not being crazy, there is something wrong, because Liam doesn’t come home until nine, and he smells...weird. Mostly of Mason, but also of irritation and anxiety that bitters his normal sugar scent.

“Where were you all day?” Theo asks, leaning against Liam’s doorway and Liam startles, bristling like a cat even though he’s sprawled in bed, half naked and tempting. 

“I had. Church,” he lies, and Theo doesn’t even have to listen to his heartbeat because he’s not an idiot. 

“You don’t go to church.”

“It’s Sunday, everyone goes to church on Sunday.”

Theo wants to get close, get personal. He does all his best work when the other person can’t get away. But he doesn’t want to do that to Liam, who would probably let Theo press him down on the mattress and tear the answers from behind his teeth but not right now. Not when it feels weird like this. 

“Um. Okay.” He lingers for a moment, scuffs his foot against the ground like some idiot shy teenager from a movie. 

“Night,” Liam says, pointedly, ruder than he usually already is. 

“Good night,” Theo says, heads off to his room where he spends more time than he would like chewing over whatever the fuck that was.

* * *

Liam woke up on his side, spooned up close to Theo’s back with his arm around his waist, brushing the hard muscles of his stomach. He’d had his nose in Theo’s hair, smelling dead leaves and chemicals and the exhaustion that’s only recently started to fade from his scent. 

He’d hadn’t felt that safe and content since...he’s never felt that safe and content. Which was terrifying, because it’s Theo and Theo can’t be that for him, Theo wouldn’t _want_ to be that for him. Theo is content fucking Liam’s brains out, and he’s _mean_, and he tried to kill them all. Multiple times. 

Liam had pulled him closer anyway, swallowed at the pleased noise Theo had made in the back of his throat, more comfortable lying there next to Theo than he’s been anywhere else. Which, again. Terrifying. 

So he’d left, went to Mason’s with a mostly true excuse about not hanging out with him enough lately, and they’d played video games until Mason started talking about it being a school night, and Liam had to head home. 

Now he’s here, in gym class, and he knows he’s being rude to Theo, that he’s been rude to Theo all day, especially in World Lit when he openly texted while Theo had to read some poem about a wheelbarrow out loud, but he can’t seem to do anything else. 

“Liam,” Theo says from behind him, and Liam doesn’t turn, focuses on the flex of his bicep as he uses one hand to do pull-ups, showing off a little. There’s a girl in this class, Maura, she has big eyes and she’s chatty, funny. She has a crush on him, Liam can hear her when she thinks he can’t, and he wonders why he can’t have a thing for a normal girl like her. Instead, he has to want Theo, who’s wearing that stupid cut off top and glistening a little with sweat. He has big eyes, too. Liam thinks about the time he sucked Theo off in the showers after class, hates that his mouth waters a little. 

“What?” he breathes through his teeth, knowing he’ll have to stop doing pull-ups soon or people are going to get weird. 

“I need someone to spot me.” 

“There’s nothing in this gym you couldn’t lift with one hand.” Liam’s not sure about the full extent of their strength, but he saw Malia lift a tree once so nothing here should be hard. 

“I might drop the bar. Wouldn’t want to ruin my pretty face.” 

He groans to himself, drops to the ground. Draws on a little of the irritation simmering under his skin. Not the IED, not even close. Just irritation with Theo for pushing him around and feeling nothing. He turns to Theo, who’s wearing that stupid asshole smirk Liam is unfortunately attracted to. “You’re not even that pretty,” he lies. “Your eyes are really green.” 

“And that’s...a bad thing?”

“_Whatever._” 

He moves to push past Theo, who takes him by the wrist, the slightest prick of his claws against the vein there. Liam goes very still. “Did I do something?” Theo asks, serious for once, and Liam is painfully aware of the curious eyes on them. He shifts in place, bites his lip. “Did I push too far the other night?”

Liam can deal with angry Theo, with snarky Theo, even with soft, sleepy Theo. He can’t deal with gentle Theo, has to fight to keep his snarl human as he yanks his arm away, Theo’s claws leaving thin red scratches that are healed before he says, “I can take _anything_ you give me, okay?”

The gentleness is gone and it’s just regular Theo again, with a spark in his eyes that Liam’s becoming very familiar with. “Anything, baby?” It’s soft enough that no one human could hear, can only see two boys talking.

Liam sways into his space anyway, helpless about it. “Anything,” he swears, and the back of his neck is already prickling like he’s being hunted, Theo’s gaze dropping to his mouth. 

“Okay,” he says, and Liam wonders what it says about him that he doesn’t feel off-balance anymore, feels perfectly fine now that Theo’s looking at him like he’s prey. “Remember that for later, alright?” Liam nods. He’ll be fine.

* * *

Mrs. Geyer is home early, wants to chat with them on the couch, her legs curled up under her. Theo doesn’t mind. He’s always liked waiting for his prey, letting them get comfortable before he strikes. There’s plenty of time.

Being worried that he’d hurt Liam, for real, that was one thing. But this? This is familiar ground, this is the rapid pound of Liam’s heart and the way he only smells sweeter when Theo gets rough with him. He can practically taste Liam’s tears already, he’s that fucking ready for it.

Liam is sitting close enough that they can trade warmth, his back to Theo with his body turned towards his mother. Theo smiles pleasantly at her, strokes along the small of Liam’s back with one clawed finger. Not scratching, but Liam jumps like he was, yelping. 

“You okay, baby?” Theo asks, playing the part of the caring boyfriend. It’s becoming concerningly easy. 

“I’m fine.” Liam’s getting flushed along his cheekbones, a sure sign he’s turned on even if Theo couldn’t smell it, and he grins to himself, starts a really long, in-depth conversation about Mrs. Geyer’s day both because he’s genuinely interested and because the longer they wait, the more tense Liam becomes, his pulse so loud it feels like it’s pounding in Theo’s own veins. He even stays downstairs when Liam makes a flimsy excuse and rushes up to his room, ignoring his mother’s bewildered stare. 

“He can be so weird sometimes,” she sighs, and asks Theo how his scholarship applications are going. Theo is _more_ than pleased to tell her all about them.

* * *

Liam is contemplating either beating his dick or Theo’s face when Theo finally walks in his door, grinning. “Aren’t we lucky your parents have date night?” he says, kicking the door closed behind him and leaning on it as Liam listens to the sound of his father pulling into the driveway, his mom’s cheery greeting and then the car driving away. He doesn’t bother getting up off his stomach, tells himself he’s focusing on Candy Crush. 

Theo comes to sit on his bed, his weight tipping Liam up against his side, where Liam has to crane his neck to see Theo’s face. He can’t read it right now. “_You’re_ lucky, because now you’re free to do more nefarious things.” 

Theo hums, thoughtful, lightly traces a clawed finger from the crown of Liam’s head to the small of his back, tapping once at the space just above Liam’s waistband. “The only person I still do nefarious things to is you,” he says pleasantly.

“Sure,” Liam drawls, ignoring Theo and hearing his annoyed sigh. 

“You have been _such_ a little bitch all day. Tell me what’s wrong, or I’m going to spank you.” 

Liam scoffs. “You can’t spank me, what the fuck?”

Theo grins, and a shiver of fear crawls up Liam’s spine. He sometimes forgets that Theo isn’t a nice person, that his views of right and wrong don’t really exist.

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want to you, actually.”

He goes to shift, to move to his back so he can actually see Theo’s face, but Theo’s hand goes to his neck and holds him still. He grits his teeth. “I don’t belong to you.”

“You let me come in you yesterday, so, I mean. You kind of do.”

Liam really wishes that hadn’t sent a pulse of heat straight to his cock. 

“I so fucking-” He’s interrupted by his yelp when Theo slaps his ass, hard, still holding him down with the other hand. 

It’s confusing, Liam not sure how he feels as Theo spanks him again. It’s humiliating, like he’s a little kid, and then Theo’s shoving his pants down so Liam’s mostly naked and exposed with Theo squeezing his ass, hissing out an appreciative breath. “Your ass was made for this, you’re already so fucking pink.”

“Shut...shut up,” he mumbles into his pillow, putting his hands near his head and not trying to fight Theo off like he probably should.

“What’re you gonna do, cry about it?” Theo asks, holding Liam still and slapping him quick, hard, til Liam feels raw and starts squirming, has to talk to distract himself. 

“You like seeing me cry.”

“I do.”

“You’re a fucking sadist.” 

“And you love me for it.” Liam can feel his face go even hotter, can’t think of an answer to that; he’s already twisted up and bewildered without Theo bringing love into it.

“Fine, whatever, are we done?”

“Done? That was barely us starting, I just felt like spanking you.” 

Liam moves to get to his knees as Theo pulls away, because he knows Theo likes him in that position and at some point he started caring what Theo likes. “That’s cute, Liam, but I actually want you flipped over.” Liam does that, blinks up at Theo as he settles across Liam’s knees, wraps one hand around Liam’s throat. “How’s this?” he asks, and if Liam thought it was intense before, it’s so much worse with Theo holding eye contact and smiling sweetly. The kinder his tone, the meaner he is, Liam knows, and he swallows, feeling his Adam’s apple bump against Theo’s palm. 

“S’good.”

It’s more than good; Liam’s already leaking onto his stomach, has to throw his head back and moan when Theo takes his cock in one hand. “Tell me when you’re about to come, okay?” 

“Sure,” Liam says. He’ll say anything if Theo keeps touching him, twisting on the upstroke just like Liam likes. He closes his eyes. Looking at Theo is too much right now, and he figures he’s gotten off easy with a spanking as his gut gets hotter and hotter til he’s blurting out, “I’m gonna come!” and Theo’s pulling away, Liam whining. “Why did you _stop?_” 

Theo’s examining his nails, cool as anything. “I never said I was gonna let you finish.” Liam glares up at him, feels his heartbeat in his dick. “You’re so rude all the time, you don’t deserve to get off.” 

“_Theo_.” Theo sighs like Liam’s the one being unreasonable, finally wraps his hand around Liam’s dick again and proceeds to give him the best handjob of his fucking life, stops moments before Liam comes and at this point Liam is pushing his hips up into empty air, lets his head fall back to expose his throat, feels Theo’s hand squeeze tighter. When he opens his eyes again Theo’s face is hungry, focused on his neck, and Liam grins. “If you let me come, you can bite my neck all you want,” he says, the teasing somewhat ruined by the breathlessness in his voice. 

“I can do that anyway.” Theo’s grip tightens until Liam goes silent, and he really thinks this will be the time Theo finally lets him come, Liam’s toes curling and his knees trying to bump up against Theo’s ass, Liam howling when Theo pulls back again and it turns out he _can_ cry from frustration, wants Theo’s hand or his mouth or even to rub against the fucking hollow where his hip is, anything if he can get off. He feels almost wild with it, hair starting to stick to his head from sweat, tongue out and panting like a dog’s. 

“I hate you,” he says tearfully, not meaning a word of it and meaning every word at the same time. 

“Thought you could take anything I give you,” Theo muses, tracing one finger around the head of Liam’s cock, Liam’s body shuddering.

“I _can_,” he swears, coming out as a mostly ineffective moan when Theo takes him in hand again and forces Liam to hold eye contact.

“Sure. That’s why you’re rock hard and crying. You should be nicer, Liam. Try it and see what it gets you.” Liam’s half tempted to be even more sarcastic and rude, but he usually tries to have a good relationship with his dick and if he gets edged one more time, it might actually leave his body for better pastures. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll stop being rude,” he whines, reaching down to stroke hopefully across the back of Theo’s knuckles, watching with confusion as Theo shuffles backwards. “Wait, Theo, don’t stop…” Then Theo’s leaning down, holding eye contact, taking Liam in his mouth for the first time and his mouth is wet and so _hot_, Liam’s eyes rolling back as his cock touches the softness at the inside of Theo’s throat, Theo’s gorgeous mouth around him and it’s somehow better than all the dreams Liam’s had, Liam touching at Theo’s jaw, his wide open mouth and babbles out nonsense. “_Fuck_ that’s so good, Theo, oh my fucking...oh my God please lemme come this time, Theo, _please_,” and he’s so far gone that Theo’s barely had to move his head before Liam’s coming, thinking distantly how much Theo will smell like him with his cum down his throat. 

It’s almost too good after all that time, Liam surprised by the force of it; his thighs won’t stop shaking as Theo pulls back, wiping at his mouth, licking at the tips of his fingers. His mouth is a little swollen. 

He works his jaw a couple times before he pulls his own dick out and Liam can only watch dazedly as he gets himself off, comes on Liam’s stomach and across his chest to his throat, a drop landing on his bottom lip that Liam automatically licks away. 

Theo pants above him for a moment, still on his knees, smiling at Liam now with real softness. “You’re really beautiful, you know that?” he murmurs, putting both hands near Liam’s head to lean over him, smear cum between them and kiss at Liam’s open mouth. He’s too dizzy to get weird about that comment, still all tangled up in the best of ways from the spanking and how Theo treats him, smiles against Theo’s mouth. 

Theo bends to rub his nose across Liam’s cheek, scent marking him, as if he hasn’t done that enough already. The other day he saw Derek in passing and got the _weirdest_ look. Liam can’t find it in himself to mind, scratches lightly at the nape of Theo’s neck and goes boneless.

This is nice, the closeness, his body humming from an orgasm while Theo is pink and pleased above him. “So, that was you being able to take anything I can give you?” Theo says when they’ve been quiet for a while, his voice warm with suppressed laughter. Liam scowls and shoves him off the bed, somehow feeling like everything is back to where it’s supposed to be as he complains about Theo ruining his afterglow. Theo just grins at him from the floor.

* * *

Later, much later, when Theo is alone in his room and everyone else in the house is asleep, he thinks about the feel of Liam’s skin against his, the numbers of former hookups he’s deleted off his phone, and drops his face into his hands. He’s so screwed that even he can’t be cynical about it; the other day he’d caught himself wondering what kind of wedding Liam would like, and that’s just. That’s too much. He has to stop this before it goes too far and gets ugly when Theo ruins it like he ruins everything. It doesn’t matter how pretty Liam is, or how Theo wants to just, like, hold his hand. It doesn’t matter what Theo wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like they had a tiff, but they made up... right?  
this is way longer than i wanted it to be and they kept making it SOFT when that wasn't my plan-_- but oh well hope you guys like it!


	13. hey does anyone remember when mason was turned into a genocidal french werewolf? no? oh, it was never mentioned again when he was forced to kill like 30 people? right. okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so [summerhaze3579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhaze3579/pseuds/summerhaze3579) was like, "what will happen when scott and stiles find out," and i already had plans for mason so i combined their good idea with mine and voila. we have this!

“Liam, I’m around the corner, come resurrect me,” Scott says, and Liam dutifully maneuvers his character through the winding corners of the game they’re playing, finding Scott’s avatar almost unconscious. 

He likes the game nights Scott insists on having at least once a week; they’re not as good as having pack right there, or even when the entire pack Facetimes, but he doesn’t mind goofing off with just Stiles, Mason, and Scott, even if they’re all better than him and rude about it. 

“Malia’s here, guys,” Scott says, and they all exchange hellos. 

“We should get you a girlfriend, Liam,” Mason says out of nowhere, Liam able to picture the little line between his brows that shows up when he’s focusing. 

Liam’s too busy trying not to get shot, says without thinking, “Oh, I’m fine. I have Theo.” There is immediate, shocked silence, Stiles’ character missing an easy headshot. 

Liam chokes on nothing, frozen in place, locks eyes with Theo who’s lounging at the other end of his bed doing homework, the rest of the pack unaware he’s there. Theo mouths _what the fuck_ at him, gesturing emphatically with a worksheet. 

“You’re fucking _Theo?_” Stiles sputters, all thought of the game put aside and Liam sighs, resting his head against his knees. 

“_Intense_,” Mason breathes, and Liam doesn’t have any idea what to say, can only keep looking into Theo’s wide, green eyes. 

“Since when?” Scott asks over the sound of Malia cackling in the background.

“Um. A while.” Scott hadn’t complained when Liam told the pack Theo was moving in with him; Liam had gotten the impression that Scott was more relieved than anything. He’s not very good at holding grudges, and having Theo tucked away safe under Liam’s observation works fine for him. Theo seems to collect himself, scrambles up and out of the room, Liam able to hear his truck starting a couple minutes later. “Since before he moved in with me.”

Stiles is making anguished, incoherent noises about betrayal and _gross_ and isn’t anyone in this pack straight? 

“Is he...Um. Is he like nice?” Liam can feel the painful awkwardness through his headset, knows Scott tries his best but he’s not always the greatest at this kind of thing. Liam isn’t either, can only stammer out that Theo’s fine and it’s not like they’re _dating_ and stop laughing Malia!

“I honestly thought Theo was banging my dad,” she says finally, Liam frowning because Theo shouldn’t....he doesn’t like the idea of Theo being with anyone else. Especially Peter. “I’m kind of relieved to be honest, at least now I know Theo won’t be my step father.” She’s the only one laughing, with Stiles’ freakout and Mason’s ominous silence.

“Did you think I’d be mad?” Scott asks, sounding confused and honestly Liam hadn’t thought that, had been more worried about Stiles. Scott doesn’t know how to hold on to anger for very long, not once the initial conflict is over. “Because it’s fine, Liam. Theo’s pack now.” Tentatively, mostly on the outside, but still. Pack. 

“He’s going to bite your head off during sex,” Stiles grumbles, more miffed than truly angry. “Like a praying mantis.”

Mason drops out of the call, which is more concerning than anything Stiles could say. 

“Stiles, Lydia _poisoned_ us,” Scott reminds him, and Liam can only stare at where Mason’s name reads _Offline_, feeling kind of sick to his stomach because Mason is mad and Theo is who knows where; he could have left town entirely, maybe.

“She was mind-controlled, Scotty.”

“By my dad,” Malia adds, seemingly pleased by this entire interaction.

“Most of our friends have tried to kill us at some point, actually,” Scott muses, seemingly distracted from the talk of Theo. 

“I have to...I’m gonna go,” Liam says quietly. 

“We’ll talk to you later, okay? It’s fine,” Scott reassures, Stiles making a disagreeable noise but not fighting it. 

“At least it’s not that Talbot kid, he’s such an asshole,” Stiles jokes as he signs off, Scott and Malia following him. Liam immediately heads over to Mason’s.

* * *

Mason’s house is dark; his parents are home, but sleeping. They’re alright, just unsure how to deal with their “gay genius child,” in Mason’s words. They handle it by mostly ignoring him, which Mason has found convenient these last couple years. 

Liam can tell he’s awake, can hear the faster pound of his heartbeat and how he’s moving around in bed, grumbling to himself. His bedroom is on the second floor, which isn’t a challenge. Liam jumps, lands with a light thump on the roof. He hopes none of Mason’s neighbors are night owls. Theo might be good at this kind of sneaky shit, but Liam’s used to walking through the front door. 

“Mason!” he hisses through the mesh screen in Mason’s window, flaring his eyes to see where Mason’s a ball on his bed. “Can you let me in?” 

“You’re not a vampire.”  
Liam could, of course, cut through the screen, or even punch through the wall if he really had to. He knows that wouldn’t go over well, so he just makes a sad noise and waits until Mason sighs and gets up, stumbling over a pile of books near his bed. He’s wearing a t-shirt from the field trip they took to a science expo in junior year. Liam sits back on his haunches as Mason pulls the screen out of place, laying it aside. “Well? Come in,” he says, sweeping his hand back as if to show off his room.

Liam scrambles through, knocking against Mason’s side a little until they’re both standing awkwardly in the middle of Mason’s room, Liam scratching at the back of his neck. “Um. So…” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Mason whispers, sounding more sad than angry which is somehow worse. “I thought we weren’t going to have any more secrets.”

Liam shrinks back a little. He and Mason rarely fight; even when Liam’s having an episode, Mason’s more of a distantly calming presence than anything. “I know. I just...I worried what you would say.” 

“Nothing, Liam, oh my God. It’s not like Theo’s still killing people.” Probably, Mason doesn’t say. “And we sent him to, like, some kind of Hell for a while so I think he’s paid enough.” 

Liam doesn’t like to think of that, of Theo locked underground, how he has night terrors that lead him to wander through the house like a ghost, watching TV listlessly until Liam can shake him out of it. “Um, so you’re not going to freak out?”

“I mean, we could do like a Romeo and Juliet thing, if you want.” Liam most emphatically does not want, especially because he’s pretty sure he’s Juliet in this scenario. “I don’t think there’s a lot of precedent for, ‘my werewolf best friend is fucking the science experiment that tried to kill us all once and turned me into a weird French monster,” so I guess I’m just going to have to roll with it,” Mason says finally, shrugging and kicking at the toe of Liam’s shoe with his own. It’s always so easy with him, Liam has to wrap him up in a hug, Mason squeezing him tight a moment later. They pull apart after a moment, both grinning, and Liam knows everything is going to be fine.

* * *

Until he sneaks back home, and Theo still isn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't really imagine everyone freaking out about this; theo is unarguably a bad person, or at least he was, but if they can accept peter, they can accept theo *shrug*
> 
> we are really winding down, guys! i think one or two more chapters left, so it's going to get juicy ;)


	14. act 14, scene 1: where, through a curious turn of events, liam gets a boyfriend and i lose one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i broke up with another boyfriend :( big yikes but that's what i get for going into a rebound too quickly. at least i got some good memories out of it
> 
> still stuck INSIDE so expect more out of me, i'm planning to start another story soon after this, i have the general outline written out :)
> 
> no sex in this chapter, i'm sorry. it just wouldn't fit in anywhere, and i figure you guys have had a lot of it in here already :P
> 
> (i will not be satisfied til i find a guy like my theo tbh)

Theo makes it about ten miles out of Beacon Hills before he has to pull over and have a panic attack. 

He’s on a backroad, safe enough for this time of night. The Dread Doctors had him memorize all of the surrounding locations in case he needed to escape an angry pack. Which, he probably does. It’s almost ironic or something that he’s running from a problem he caused by being too soft, instead of one caused by his natural talent for manipulation. Theo doesn’t really think the McCall pack will chase after him, baying for his blood. Scott’s too gentle for that. Well, Stiles might, but he’s human.

The truth of it is, Theo wasn’t ready, looking into Liam’s stunned eyes, to talk about this. This thing between them that gets stranger every day, Theo way more invested in it than he should be. He’d had to run, or he was going to wolf out, say something so cruel it would ruin everything. He can almost taste the harsh words on the back of his tongue, nasty enough to keep even Liam from reaching out. 

The shaky breaths in his chest won’t stop, Theo bending his head to rest it against the steering wheel and jumping when the horn blares, slapping his hand against the dash and bruising it for a couple seconds. He has to half laugh at himself, scared out of one fear by another.

The woods outside are inky black, but Theo can hear everything moving around, the rustle of leaves and the crawl of insects in the dirt. He hasn’t been afraid of the woods in years, not since he killed Tara. 

His phone isn’t blowing up with calls from Scott’s pack, which may be a good thing or may just be bad service. Theo refused to let the Dunbars pay for his phone plan, and so his service leaves something to be desired. 

The howl of _RUN_ that began inside him as soon as Liam finished speaking is finally starting to calm, Theo able to coax his fangs back into his gums, his claws back into their nailbeds. He managed to almost full shift at some point, ears pointed and hair sprouting from his cheeks. That hurts, though. It shouldn’t, it doesn’t for real werewolves, but God knows Theo has never been ordinary. The Doctors couldn’t tinker it out of his genetic code, and they didn’t care to. Mild pain wasn’t really on their register of issues to fix for him.

Fully human, he settles back into his seat, tries to coldly go over his options. Not that there really are any, besides going back to Liam. Theo knows it even as he mulls over the wisdom of running to Mexico, or blending into another pack, having to constantly watch his back. He’s enough of a real werewolf to pass, but he doesn’t feel the call of the moon and he doesn’t look quite the same when his face shifts. Eventually, someone would notice. None of this matters. Theo knows he’s going to end up going back, gratefully taking anything Liam will give him because he’s fucking in love with him, or something gross like that. What started as an easy way to get off has become...this, Theo wrapped up in Liam and unable to get away no matter how much he tells himself he should, that he’s going to mess this up, too.

A couple months ago, Theo really would have run. Left Beacon Hills, and Scott’s pack, and Liam, behind. He can’t do that anymore, because the problem is that he’s tired. So tired of hating himself, and running. Maybe it’s time to stop. To let himself rest. That doesn’t keep him from grumbling to himself the whole ride back to Beacon Hills. 

He sleeps in his truck in the Preserve, hoping none of the town cops are feeling particularly adventurous tonight, cause he’s not willing to go back to the Dunbar house quite yet. The small, charred patch of land behind the old Hale house will do for tonight, Theo curling in the backseat. The house looms over him, almost protective. Ironic, considering its history. 

If they had someone like Theo there, who can break through mountain ash and iron bars alike, maybe they would’ve lived. He can still do that, if needed. Theo wouldn’t mind, to be the person who crosses barriers for the McCall pack. 

He hadn’t realized how spoiled he’s become until he’s trying to squish himself into the backseat of his truck, dissatisfied by the cramped space, his feet pressing against the door. Scuffing it, probably. And it’s weird not having a pillow. He uses a hoodie of Liam’s that was left in the footwell, tries not to be too obvious about scenting it as he rolls it up under his head. It helps a little, comforts him so he can fall asleep under the shadow of the Hale house.

* * *

Liam lies awake in the darkness of his room, unable to fall asleep. Theo’s not here, and Liam hadn’t realized how soothed he is by Theo’s sleeping heartbeat, the noise of him flipping through pages, or even just the sound of him playing Xbox. It helps knowing Theo is there, that Liam can intrude on his personal space at any moment by knocking on his door, Theo looking up with an annoyed grimace that hides the pleased notes in his scent, making room for Liam to do homework and talk about his day.

The house feels cold and empty without him, even though his parents are home. He groans, rolls over, rubs his face into his pillow. He hasn’t reached the point where he’s quite pathetic enough to want to sleep in Theo’s bed, because that would be weird. Right? Probably. 

He doesn’t want to have to wonder if Theo is a hundred miles away by now, if he’s given up on college and Liam and going to college _with_ Liam. Would Theo really leave all his stuff here? Liam and his big stupid mouth…

Around three, Liam manages to doze off, almost sure that Theo won’t be coming back.

* * *

Except Theo is there, in the morning, when Liam goes to school. Liam can smell him, his hearing attuned to Theo’s heartbeat specifically which is...a lot, for Liam to think about. He’ll be absentmindedly following Theo’s heartbeat through the school, soothed by it, until he realizes what he’s doing and forces himself to refocus on his notes.

He passes Theo in the hallway; Theo’s wearing yesterday’s clothes, his hair ungelled. He smells like his car, which means that he smells a little bit like Liam anyway from giving him rides all the time. Their eyes lock briefly, Liam feeling a shiver of heat down his spine because that’s just what happens when he sees Theo now, apparently. He wants to say something, to apologize, but Theo’s gaze slides away as he ducks into a classroom. Liam swallows the prickling of tears in his throat because he’d actually wolf out in front of the entire school before he cried in public. He just follows Theo’s heartbeat instead. 

“Did you talk to Theo yet?” Mason asks at lunch, Corey giving him a sympathetic glance. Of course Corey knows by now, although he’s probably known all along.

“He won’t...talk to me,” Liam admits, staring at the patterns on the tabletop. He traces a listless finger along them. 

“But you live together,” Corey says. 

“And you fuck,” Mason adds, clearly still a little salty about Liam keeping secrets.

“Babe.”

All Liam can do is shrug, and the misery must read off him, because they leave him alone beyond sympathetic pats on his shoulder.

* * *

Theo can’t avoid him all day though; it’s his own fault they have two classes together. Liam doesn’t care what Theo says, he definitely had something to do with their schedules sharing classes.

Liam walks into World Lit with his pulse racing through his veins, which is embarrassing and all the worse because Theo will know and at some point what Theo thinks became more important than anything.

He sits rigidly at his desk, painfully aware of the empty seat next to him where Theo usually sits, smirking, getting way more into some of the poems then Liam would’ve expected. He’s used to Theo being mocking, it was weird but not horrible to hear Theo get all intense about the meanings behind various poems.

He’s half afraid Theo won’t show up at all, returns to the constant, lingering fear that Theo will take his truck and leave Beacon Hills forever, never looking back. Liam’s become so used to Theo being around that the thought of him leaving is just...wrong. Theo’s supposed to be here, prickly and snarly and overbearing, always having Liam’s back. Being mean to him in the best kind of ways.

There’s a minute to the bell when Theo strolls in, his backpack slung over his shoulder, one of the girls behind Liam sighing which has Liam prickling with jealousy. Theo puts himself in his usual seat, thank God, Liam even more hyper-aware of him than usual as they all get their books out, the teacher going over homework from last class that Liam did without really paying attention to; they have to write poems, and Liam knows enough about himself to be aware that he’s not a gifted poet. He’d thrown down a few lines about the glory of the moon or something, he barely remembers. They usually read poems aloud in class anyway, then talk about them. Liam, who doesn’t know a sonnet from a soliloquy, doesn’t have much to contribute. 

“Theo, you’re reading today.” Liam can’t even remember what page of the book they’re on, doesn’t really care. He’s only taking this class as an elective, to round out his schedule for the semester. He watches Theo’s profile instead ; he has a surprisingly soft face for someone with so many sharp edges, Liam has always thought that. It suited him when he was new in town, friendly and overly helpful, but when they got to know the real Theo there was a dissonance Liam’s never quite gotten over. His skin is pretty, and his nose is cute. His mouth looks like it should naturally be smiling, but Theo rarely does. 

Liam’s eyes drop there, linger on his mouth, remembering Theo’s mouth on his dick a couple days ago. A slow curl of heat unfurls in his chest, Theo’s eyes flickering to him and away as he begins to speak, then landing on Liam and staying, Liam freezing under the stare. The subject of the poem does not help in the slightest. 

_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.  
Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.  
Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day  
I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._

_I hunger for your sleek laugh,  
your hands the color of a savage harvest,  
hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,  
I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

Liam realizes, halfway through the poem, that he has been a very stupid man.

_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,  
the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,  
I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

_and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,  
hunting for you, for your hot heart,  
like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue._

Theo’s eyes are on his the whole time, dark and hot, Liam swallowing with a dry throat. “That was very good, Theodore,” their teacher says, which always gives Liam a bit of a jolt, to remember that Theo has a full name and maybe even a middle name that he’s never talked about. It feels like something Liam should know, as Theo’s...As whatever he is to Theo. 

“Thanks,” Theo says, not taking his eyes off Liam. Liam feels hungry for him in a different way than usual, wants to curl himself around Theo like he used to do with Hayden and he’s finally allowing himself to follow through with that thought. He wants more, whatever Theo is willing to give him, and he doesn’t _care_ that Theo used to be evil, or that he’s still kind of a jerk, or even that he’s likely to leave at the first opportunity. He just lets himself _want_.

* * *

Classes are always long, but it’s worse this time, Liam focused entirely on Theo’s heartbeat, slightly too fast, how he smells like an emotion Liam doesn’t know the name of yet, something that has goosebumps pricking Liam’s skin. It feels like an eternity waiting for Theo to put his notebook away, pile his books into his bag, careful as always. Theo color codes his school supplies because he’s just anal like that.

He has to know Liam’s waiting, practically vibrating in place, their teacher giving them weird looks as Liam resists the urge to bitch at Theo about taking too long. When Theo’s finally done he hikes his bag over his shoulder and holds Liam’s eyes, making an expression Liam’s only ever seen before they fight something, and he would feel guilty about it if he didn’t know by now that Theo faces an emotional situation like he’s going into battle. 

He drags Theo into a janitor’s closet as soon as they get out, hoping no one sees them, feeling like someone out of a romantic comedy. Liam thinks it’s far more likely their movie would be horror, if hopefully horror with a happy ending. 

The halls are full of kids and the janitor’s closet is locked, but a quick jiggle of the handle with supernatural strength opens it right up. Liam will feel guilty about that later, if at all. He takes advantage of a lull in students to get a non-protesting Theo inside, presses Theo back up against the closed door, always vaguely annoyed that he has to tip his chin up to look at him. 

Theo’s so warm against him, it’s only been one day and Liam already missed him so much, how every sharp edge of Liam settles into Theo’s body like they were shaped for each other. With Hayden, Liam was never able to sleep comfortably, kept getting kicked by her icy feet, or her nose tickling his neck, or a hundred other things that kept him mildly aware throughout the night. Theo just feels right.

He’s got his hands fisted in Theo’s shirt, holding him close, Theo blinking down at him with flared eyes in the dimness of the closet. Liam can barely hear the outside rush of people over the pounding of their hearts. “Theo…” he breathes, flaring his own eyes, needing to see everything. The long flutter of Theo’s lashes against his cheek, the subtle thrum of blood in his jugular.

“What is it, Liam? Missed your fuckbuddy?” There’s a sneer in Theo’s voice, but there’s anxiety under the viciousness, Liam knows Theo well enough by now to recognize it. It means something that he can read Theo even when he’s trying to hide. “I mean, a janitor’s closet? Really?”

“Shut _up_,” Liam hisses, trying to get even closer, glaring. No one but Theo makes him feel this equal mix of affection and irritation. 

“You’re such a rude bitch until you’re horny, and then it’s _please Theo oh my God Theo, your cock feels soooo good_,” which is enough to make Liam want to leap for his throat, to tear the smugness off his face. He can feel his clawed fingers tighten, pricking through Theo’s shirt, Theo making an annoyed noise. Liam will buy him another shirt later. 

“_Stop it_. You know what we are to each other,” he snaps, watching Theo go still, his face smoothing out. Hiding behind a mask as a last resort. “We’re not just friends, friends don’t do this kind of shit.” They don’t sleep curled up with each other, they don’t get possessive, they don’t have sex, Liam is very certain about that last part. Theo’s hands are at Liam’s waist, slipping under the fabric of his shirt to hold his hips. Liam can feel the claws against his lower back. “Don’t you know…” He trails off, wonders how it is that this of all times is when he would feel the most exposed to Theo. “Don’t you know what you mean to me?” His thigh slips between Theo’s legs, which Theo allows, opens up to.

“What do I mean?” Theo’s barely breathing, dipping his head closer to Liam. “Hm? What do I mean to you, Liam?” 

“Everything,” Liam whispers, pulling Theo in past those last couple inches. Theo makes a hot, hungry noise as their mouths meet, Liam biting at him before Theo gentles the kiss for once. It doesn’t turn dirty, both of them content to stay closed mouthed and almost chaste, if it weren’t for the sigh Theo makes into Liam’s mouth. Something aches in Liam’s chest, in the best kind of ways. He manages to unclench his fingers from Theo’s shirt, hand moving up so he can scratch lightly with human fingers at the nape of Theo’s neck. Trying to sooth and keep his face close at the same time. 

“I almost didn’t come back,” Theo says against his mouth, Liam’s breath hitching as he tilts his head to kiss at his neck, nipping there. Liam is willing enough to submit. “But I had to.”

“Why?” Liam asks as Theo sucks a mark on his neck that will fade in seconds. 

There’s a brief pause where Liam thinks he may actually hear Theo’s brain whirring, making a choice. Finally, Theo shrugs, Liam can feel it. “Because you’re here, idiot.” Theo’s pulling away, smiling, one of the first real smiles Liam’s seen on his face. He’s so beautiful it’s a little stupid. “Whenever I leave, I’m taking you with me.” And that, really, is all Liam ever wanted to hear.

* * *

Theo thinks that Liam will probably want a spring wedding, right? Yeah. Spring wedding sounds perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this go SOOOOO SOFTTTTTT towards the end, i have no idea how that happened (i do, it's because i go through relationships like a whirlwind and the idea of something permanent and kind is....so sexy) but i hope it's not ooc...i don't think it really is for the characters but it might be for the characters in this canon but then again....i'm writing it. so. 
> 
> i've been in college for too long because i originally wrote 'teacher' out as 'professor' without noticing
> 
> the poem is 'i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair' by pablo neruda, my favorite poet :) he's most well known for his love poetry for a reason
> 
> ANYWAY so this is the end. i've been procrastinating writing this because i HATE how my endings come out and i am so rarely satisfied. i tried not to rush this and PLEASE let me know what u guys think, it's really important to me :)  
it's been so fun writing this story, it's actually the longest thing i've ever written so i guess 'werewolf porn' is my muse which. could be worse i guess lol. my next story will be entirely from theo's pov because i'm planning to make it looooooong and i'm a lot more comfortable writing theo because he's not a nice person and his sarcasm flows easily


End file.
